Finding Family
by K.E.B.123
Summary: Olivia Benson has been recruited into the U.S. Army, and thinks it's hell, until she meets a certain Marine. What happens when they meet up again, as partners, 22 yrs later? Not to mention their daughter must find her way back to them. Full summ. inside
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I was sick today, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't go to sleep, so I came up with this little thing. Just a trial, tell me if you like it, please. Major AU. Rated M for later chapters**

**Oh, P.S.**

**My ****It Was A Kiss, How Did It End Up Like This**** story update:**

**sorry it's taking me soo long to post up another chapter. I have the chapter complete, but it's on my other computer and that computer won't turn on for some reason...so as soon as I get that working (which will hopefully be sometime this week) I will get that up.**

**Summary: Olivia Benson has been recruited into the U.S. Army, and thinks it's a living hell, until she meets a certain Marine, Elliot Stabler, who is checking out her base. After a night of fun, the two promise to never forget each other. They meet again, four years later, and what happens next, changes everything for Olivia. What happens when sparks fly between the two, and what happens when they meet up again, as partners, 22 years later? Not to mention their daughter must find her way back home after finding out who she really is, after being raised in a totally different country. Plus, an old suspect returns, planning to make Olivia's life even more miserable than before. Somewhat based on August Rush. :)**

* * *

October 20, 1988

Eighteen year old Olivia Benson paced the floors of the room she and her best friend, Erin Cabot, shared, at Fort Drum. It was her third month at basic training, and she was already trying to figure out a way to bail. She had never wanted to join the army, yet here she was, starting her numberous years of training, before being shipped off to God knows where.

This had all been her mother's fault. It was because of Serena Benson, that Olivia had been forced into military school, forced to graduate a top cadet, and now she had been forced to join the army.

"Hey Liv, guess what I heard" Erin said, walking into the room. Once she saw her friend, and the look on her face, she laughed, amused at how desperate Olivia was to escape. "Liv, it's not that bad" she said, as she took a seat on her bed.

Olivia looked up at Erin and shook her head, confused as to how someone so young, would actually choose to be here. It was a tradition in Erin's family, that every son would serve the country, however, when Erin's mother wasn't able to have any other childern after her, she felt it was her job to keep the tradition alive.

"How can you say that? I feel like I'm fucking hyperventalating, and we're only in training. I can't be in the army, with the wars, and the guns, and the-"

"What did you say you wanted to be again?" Erin aked, inturrupting Olivia's rant. "Ah, I remember, a cop! Really, how much different are the two?" Erin gave Olivia a smug smile, and winked. She felt bad for her friend, after all, they were the only two women in the whole fort, and it only made matters worse that Olivia had a temper. Everytime someone looked at her the wrong way, or attempted to 'cop a feel', she would injure them in one way or another, which would land them a lecture from one of the lietenants.

"Smart ass" Olivia whispered, as she laid down on her bed. "What did you want to tell me?"

Erin stood up, and fixed her pants. "Well, apparently there's talk that some, hot, marines are coming to base today, you know what that means?"

Olivia looked at her friend and smirked. That was typical Erin. No matter how manly she acted, or looked, in her uniform, she was one of the biggest flirts, and 'girly girls', Olivia had ever known. "So, you plan on making your next victim a marine?" she asked, the smirk still plastered on her face, as she sat up and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Shut up" Erin replied with a laugh, before rolling her eyes, and flinging a book across the room, hitting her roommate in the arm.

Olivia bent down to untie her shoes, and relax, when there was a knock the door. The door opened, revealing their commanding officer Lieutenant Gregory Maguire. Once he stepped into the room, the two girls rose, immediately, saluting their superior, and stood at attention.

"At ease" he said, after saluting back. The girls relaxed, but stayed standing, knowing they weren't going to be relaxing anytime soon. "I'm sure you both are aware that we have some guests here at base."

Both girls nodded, before answering. "Yes Sir," they said, simultaneously.

"I expect things to carry on as normal." The lieutenant looked at the two girls, and grinned. He had to admit that these two were just as capable as taking care of themselves in a war than any other private, if not better. This, however, did not cause him to play favorites. If anything, he pushed them more than any of the men. "Cabot," he began, getting ready to leave, "keep Benson in check, will ya."

Erin looked up and grinned, as Olivia looked at Maguire and glared at him. She knew he cared for her, but that didn't mean he had to always pick on her. "Yes Sir" Erin said, as their lieutenant left the room.

"Why does everyone think I need a fucking babysitter" Olivia spat, as she finished unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her white tank under her uniform.

Erin only laughed. "Come on" she said, grabbing her arm, pulling her out of the room, "let's go meet the, company."

Olivia sighed, loudly, hoping Erin would realize what she was trying to get across. She didn't give a damn about who was here. She didn't give a damn about training. She didn't even want to be here for Christ's sake.

Olivia pulled her arm out of Erin's grip, before placing her hands in her pockets. The two walked down the hall of the fort, until they came to the training room. Erin quickly peaked inside, and judging by the crowd at the far end of the room, she could tell that the marines were inside.

"Oh, they're in there!" Erin squealed, unconciously fixing her hair.

Olivia leaned against the door frame, her hands till jammed in her pockets. "Fan-fucking-tastic" she said, sarcastically, biting her bottom lip, wondering how long it would take for her to get inot more trouble.

Erin opened the door and stepped inside. "Come on Benson" she said, before grabbing Olivia's wrist, and yanking her inside the room. "Let's go meet them" she said, eagerly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Erin was her best friend, but sometimes she got a little ahead of herself. "What makes you think I want to meet them?"

"Because, you, Olivia Benson," she began, as the two continued to walk towards the crowd, "need to get laid!"

Olivia stopped, dead in her tracks, slightly appauled at Erin's comment. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when she heard an unwanted voice from behind. "You're right Cabot" the two heard the man say, as he pressed his body up against Olivia's.

Olivia rolled her eyes again, and took a step away from him. "Beat it Cassidy."

Olivia tried to walk away, but was stopped, when another man, stepped in front of her. "Looks like someone's been working out" Cassidy said, as his right hand found its way to her butt, while his left held her shoulder, trying to keep her still.

She quickly jerked away from him, and pushed him into the wall, holding his hands behind his back. "Son of a bitch, keep your hands off me."

Before she knew what hit her, Olivia fell back, landing on the floor. Her hand immediately wiped her lip, allowing her to see the blood from her now busted lip. Olivia looked up and saw, not only Bryton Cassidy, but his best friend Evan Michaels, standing over her, blocking Erin from getting to Olivia.

This caught the attention of a few privates, who were eager for some type of entertainment. "Benson's getting her ass handed to her!" someone yelled, as Cassidy threw a punch to Olivia's face, who couldn't defend herself, due to the fact that she was being held down by Evan.

Soon everyone in the room shifted their focus on the fight happening in the corner, including the three marines, seated at the table near the end of the room.

"Stop!" Erin pleaded, but was only pushed back into the wall, by the crowd that began to form around the three.

"Get the fuck off me" Olivia screamed, trying to break free from Evan, who only pushed her face to the floor.

"How does it feel Benson" Evan laughed, applying more pressure on her head.

Olivia tried to push herself up, off the floor, but failed. "She said get the hell off her" the three heard. Olivia smiled, recognizing the voice. Before anyone could react, a punch was thrown, landing on Evan's jaw.

As soon as Evan released his grip on Olivia, she sprang up, grateful to see her friend, Erik Douglas, standing inbetween her, and a frightened looking Cassidy.

"Thanks, but I do believe I said 'get the _fuck_ off me' " she said before landing a blow to the other side of Evan's face.

Erik smiled, extending a hand down to Olivia. She took it, and allowed him to lift her off the ground. "Thanks" she said, glaring at the crowd of men around her.

"No problem" Erik said, before moving aside, giving Olivia access to Bryton.

Olivia walked up to him, grabbed his collar, and yanked him toward her. "Don't you dare-"

She was quickly inturrupted bye the sound of a whistle, which rang throughout the room. "Benson! Cassidy!" Olivia froze. She knew she had been caught, which ment things would definitely not end well. Olivia quickly released Cassidy's collar, before turning to face Lieutenant Maguire. "What the hell happened here?" He looked at both Bryton and Olivia, who both stayed quiet. Brying wasn't going to risk getting into more trouble, and Olivia didn't need her lieutenant to help her out. "Fine," he said, before scanning the room. "Michaels, what happened?"

Evan looked at Bryton, then at Olivia, before focusing on Maguire. "Sir, we were walking, when Private Benson struck Private Cassidy."

"That's a lie!" Olivia yelled, taking a step towards Evan, who counteracted by stepping back a few inches.

"What happened?" Maguire asked Olivia once more, this time more stern, as he placed his arm in front of her, keeping her from attacking anyone else.

Olivia sighed. "Private Cassidy gropped me." There were a few snickers heard from the crowd of men. "I pushed him against the wall, when Private Michaels struck me in the face."

Lieutenant Maguire nodded. "From what I saw, this was not a fair fight. So here's what I'm going to do." With that, Maguire turned and walked to the center of the room. "Cassidy! Benson!"

The two looked at each other, before walking to their lieutenant, the crowd following close behind. "You want to fight?" he asked, when the two had reached him. "Then do it the right way." He got off the mat, as the two faced each other.

"Easy" Bryton mumbled to himsself, as he bent down and tightened his shoes.

Olivia sighed, rolling her eyes, as she took off her unbuttoned, uniform, shirt. She threw it over her shoulder, and glaced over at Maguire, who was talking to the marines, all of whom looked interested in what was going on.

"Ten bucks Benson kicks his ass." Olivia looked up at the crowd around them and smirked. She knew Maguire had done this, knowing she would win, hoping it would prove she could hold her own ground.

Olivia stood up straight, and stretched, egging Cassidy to make the first move.

He did.

He rushed over to her, throwing the first punch, which Olivia easily blocked. She responded with a kick, knocking him down to the mat. This was going to take less time than she thought.

Cassidy quickly got up and ran up behind her, wrapping her arms around her body. "A little below standards, don't you think?" he asked, referring to her attire. She knew he would be distracted by her body, giving her the upperhand.

Olivia laughed to herself when she felt him, pressed up against her. "Yeah, well that's not the only thing below, standards." she said, referring to his 'equiptment', or lack of, earning a few laughs from the crowd of men.

Cassidy bent his head down to her neck and inhaled, breathing in a mix of her vanilla body wash and sunscreen. "Mm, hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

Olivia wiggled, trying to get free. "No. This is" she said, as she elbowed him in the groin.

He quickly let her go, as he used his hands to hold himself. When he had released his grip on her, Olivia threw her head back, hitting Cassidy in the face, breaking his nose.

Bryton fell back onto the mat, with one hand inbetween his legs, and the other on his nose, covered in blood.

Olivia turned, looking down at the injured man, and smiled. She bent down to the crying man, and her smile became wider. "Don't you ever touch me" she said, patting his head, before standing back up and walking to where she threw her shirt. She grabbed it off the floor and used it to wipe her face free of the blood and sweat both fights had caused.

"Impressive Beons" Lieutenant maguire said, stepping onto the mat. "Anyone else think they can take Benson, step up now, or forever hold your peace" he said, with a small chuckle. He scanned the room, grinning, when everyone looked down, avoiding his eyes.

He turned back to Olivia, placing a hand on her shoulder, but before he could speak, the two heard an unfamiliar voice. "I'll take a go at her." They both turned to see a man walk out from the middle of the crowd.

Olivia, after realizing it was one of the marines she had seen earlier, looked at Maguire, who only shrugged. "Let's see what you got."

He walked off the mat, as the marine walked closer, meeting Olivia in the middle. He extended a hand, which she stared at, before shaking it. "Impressive" he said, looking into her eyes.

Olivia looked back, almost getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "Thanks" she whispered.

The marine smiled, noticing that their hands were still locked. "What's your name?"

Olivia just stared, speechless, until she felt someone nudge her. "Earth to Olivia! Hot marine is talking to you!" Erin whispered, hoping to help her friend out.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw the gorgeous man in front of her grin. "Forget your own name?" he said, chuckling slightly.

Olivia blinked and shook her head. "Oh, uh, Olivia. My name's Olivia. Olivia Benson." She looked away from his eyes, noticing that she was still holding his hands, and blushed, quickly dropping it in the process.

He laughed, amused when he saw the shade of pink creep onto her tan cheeks. "It's a beautiful name" he whispered.

Olivia nodded, fully aware that she was acting like a love sick puppy in front of him, her lieutenant, not to mention most of the base. "Thanks, and uh, you are?" she asked, nervously, when she had finally gained some composure.

He looked down, staring back into her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled. "Elliot" he said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'm Elliot Stabler."

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Up next, what happens when Elliot and Olivia go at it? And we find out why the heck the marines are at an army base camp.**

**Please, Review :)**

**Remember, I'm sick, and up at 2 in the morning, so maybe your reviews will make me feel better :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so I'm still sick :(, so I decided I had nothing better to do, than do another chapter, since I can't leave my room in fear that I will get everyone else in my house sick...anway**

**Thanks for the response to the first chapter. I know that it's kinda choppy, but that is what happens when you are up at three in the morning, all drugged up on cough and allergy medicine.**

**One to the story!**

* * *

Olivia continued to stare into his blue eyes, not caring that he was just as lost in her eyes as she was in his. "Um, are we going to have a fight here?" Erik asked, snapping a rubber band on Olivia's arm, causing her to flinch, and grab her elbow.

"Oh, yeah" she said, shaking her head, taking a few steps away from Elliot. "Ok, well, let's, uh, see what you got." She smiled, before turning to walk to her end of the mat.

Elliot shook his head before turning on his heel, and walking toward the end of the mat he came from. When he reached his end, Elliot surprised everyone, by unbuttoning his uniform, and pulling it off, along with his undershirt, leaving him shirtless.

Erin grinned, seeing the shirtless marine, and nudged Erik. "How come you don't have a body like that?" she whispered, before placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged, as the two watched Olivia, who still had her back to Elliot.

"Ok, I'll try to take it eas- woah!" she said, turning around, catching sight of the half naked man she was supposed to fight. "What happ- where's your- uh, ok?" Olivia found herself studdering, as she took another look at his body.

His body, which was sculpted to perfection, made her blush, as her eyes roamed, making a mental checklist of each muscle. He was stronger than Cassidy, and much more fit, and maybe she wouldn't have minded if he was the one who had grobbed her, but she knew she couldn't let the fact that she was, in fact, a girl, get in the way of this.

Elliot noticed the shade of pink return to her cheeks and smiled. "I uh, I'm just getting comfortable. Gotta be relaxed when I kick your butt" he said with a wink, that would have made Olivia's heart melt, had she not been in the room with three dozen other men, who were waiting for an opportunity to mock her.

Olivia smirked. If he was really going to use his body as a distraction, then two could play that game. "Of course" she said, sarcastically, throwing a smile at him. She grabbed the bottom hem of her tank top, lifting it off her body, pulling it up over her head, and throwing it where her uniform lay, leaving her in a grey sports bra. There were a few whistles that came from the crowd, which made both Olivia and Erin laugh. "Two can play at that game, Stabler" she said, raising an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, as his eyes scanned her body. She was the most athletic and fit girl he had ever seen. Her muscles, on both arms, were perfectly toned. His eyes ran over her flat, and muscular, stomach, before running back up her body, stopping to glance at the small amount of cleveage, her angle, and the grey piece of clothing, was exposing.

"Well, uh, ok. Let's see what you got, _Benson_" he said, emphasizing her name. Elliot stood, ready to make his move. Olivia moved her neck, and popped her knuckles, before running up to him.

She threw a punch, which he avoided, as he dodged to his right, before grabbing her arm with his left hand, and punching her in the stomach with his right.

Olivia fell to the mat, landing on her knees, with an 'oof', as she heard the crowd react. "Twenty bucks marine takes Benson."

Olivia looked to her side, while she clutched her stomach, and saw two of her fellow privates trying to make a bet. "I don't know, he's kind of more, experienced."

Olivia rolled her eyes, before grabbing Elliot's hand and pulling him to the mat with a thud. "You're on" she heard the man that was making the deal, say.

She quickly climbed on top of him, placing her hands on either side of his head. "Give up yet?" she whispered, moving closer to him.

Elliot let out a small chuckle. "Not even close" he said, rolling them over. "Besides," he began, lowering his mouth to her ear, "I'm having way too much fun."

Olivia pushed him away, hard, and laughed when he fell back onto the mat, once more. However, before she could move, Elliot raised his legs, trapping her head inbetween them. Olivia tried to pull his legs off her head, but he only squeezed, smashing her face together, making it contort into funny expressions. "Elwriet!" Olivia mumbled, her speech unclear due to the fact that his legs were squeezing her cheeks together. He laughed, knowing he would only be able to keep this up for so long.

Olivia jabbed his calf, making his leg twitch, away from her face, releasing her. She tried to jump back on top of him, but when she leaped, he lifted her body with this legs, tossing her over him, and onto the mat. Olivia groaned, laying flat on the floor, not moving.

Elliot, scared he had actually hurt her, jumped up, and rushed to her side. "Oh my God, are you ok" He extended a hand toward her, unaware as to what she had up her sleeve.

Olivia took his hand in hers, looking up at him, and smiled. Before she said a word, she sweeped his legs with her own, dropping him down to the floor. The two laid there, catching their breath, as Elliot snuck another glance at Olivia. He watched, silently, as her chest rose and fell with each breath, and he felt as if they should both stop the fight and lay there, content, just staring at one another. He thought about how beautiful she looked, even if she was sweaty and a little banged up. His hand unconciously found its way to her right shin, rubbing it.

Olivia quickly swatted his hand away, before turning and pushing herself up off the floor. She stood, waiting for Elliot to rise, and when he did, she struck again. "You know, you're really go-oof." He clutched his stomach, unable to breath for a few seconds, and looked at the girl who had just sucker punched him. He just stared at her, smiling, knowing that no matter how many times she hit him, he would never be able to get mad at her.

"Come on, you big baby" she said, panting, as she bounced from side to side, ready to dodge an attack if neccessary. Elliot smirked, as he threw a punch, which landed on her shoulder, causing her to groan.

"Big baby? That's original" he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Olivia shrugged, and smiled. She wouldn't admit it outloud, but she was falling for him, fast, even if he was the one throwing punches at her. "So, you got a boyfriend?" he asked, with a smirk, knowing this was the wrong question to ask during a fight. As much as he didn't want to believe it, he too, was falling for her, after all, she was the only girl he knew that could take him in a fight. It was only a plus, that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to distract her, and she knew she wasn't going to fall for it, at least not yet. She didn't say anything, before she threw another punch, only this time he grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his body. "What are you doing?" she asked, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just having a little fun" he whispered, pulling her even closer. He felt her muscles in her back tense, as she stood still, debating whether to continue fighting or give into him.

"Down boy" she whispered into his ear, referring to the growing bulge she saw in his pants, before pushing away from him.

Elliot, embarassed, looked at her, trying to seem as if he didn't know what she had seen. Before he could come back with a sarcastic remark, Olivia kicked, aiming for his torso, only to be stopped when he caught her by the ankle. He pulled her down to the mat, and climbed on top of her, placing a knee on either side of her hips.

Olivia, however, wasn't going to let him win. She threw her arms around his necks, and locked them together. Before Elliot knew what she was doing, she threw her legs around his waist and locked them there as well, not letting go for anything. "Rule number one, expect the unexpected" she whispered into his ear, before placing her forehead against his.

If Elliot hadn't been afraid of being caught by her lieutenant, he would have kissed her, but he only smiled. He could hear the sly remarks men from the crowd were making, referring to their current position, however he didn't seem to care. "Rule number two, never let your gaurd down" he whispered back, flipping them over.

He had expected Olivia would let go of him when he did so, however, she remained locked to his body, holding even tighter than she had before. She knew how to hold on for dear life, and only one thing was going to make her let go, and until she heard her lieutenant's voice, she would remain locked on Elliot.

"You know Benson, two can play at that game" he said, repeating the words she had said to him earlier in the fight. He slung his arms over her neck, and locked them together, and likewise, wrapped his legs around her waist, with much difficulty.

"What are you doing?" Olivia whispered, panting, trying to keep her arms around his neck. She wasn't going to lose this fight, and damnit, she was going to do whatever she could to make sure she didn't.

She flipped them over, landing on her back, making her more comfortable, before he spoke. "Getting close to you" he whispered back, breathing down her face.

Olivia could feel his smile, but she refused to open her eyes. She was concentrating too hard on hanging on to him, and she knew looking into his blue eyes, and at his perfect smile, would distract her long enough for him to take the win. Elliot, not feeling comfortable with his legs pinned between the mat and Olivia's back, tried to flip them over once more, however, when he moved, the two fell over, landing on their sides.

Olivia squeezed her eyes tighter, as she bit her lip, concentrating on not letting her hold go. The two stayed in that position, on their sides, for about three minutes, before Lieutenant Maguire came in and stopped the fight. "Ok, it looks like we're not going to find a winner here. It's a tie." He looked down at the two, and tried to hide the smile that was threatening to show itself. "Ok you two, that's enough. Benson, let go."

As if on cue, both Olivia and Elliot let go of each other, and stood, looking at one another. Olivia rubbed her wrists, which had turned red, due to her grip, as Elliot rubbed his neck. "You put up one hell of a fight" Elliot said, before extending a hand to Olivia. "Good job" he said, as he smiled, and winked.

Olivia smiled back, as she shook his hand. "You weren't too bad yourself."

Lieutenant Maguire looked back and forth between the two and shook his head. "Okay," he said, turning to the crowd, "nothing to see here. Get back to work." Not wanting to upset him, the crowd dispersed, either going back to what they had been doing, or leaving the room entirely.

Olivia turned on her heel, and headed toward Erik and Erin, who was holding both her tank and uniform shirt toward her. She quickly grabbed the tank and pulled it on, before pulling on her uniform, leaving it unbuttoned.

Elliot watched as Olivia met with her friends, and walked over to a nearby table, as his two fellow marines came up and joined him, handing him both of his shirts.

"So, who knew you were so, flexible" Erin said with a smirk, once the three of them reached the table.

Olivia sat down, and rolled her eyes. "No comment" was all she said, wiping her face.

Erin looked up and smiled. "So, he's got the hots for you."

Olivia looked up, annoyed, and laughed to herself. "What are you talking about?"

Erin looked at Erik, who only laughed and shrugged, unsure of what to say. "That marine, what was his name aga-"

"Elliot" Olivia said quickly, cutting her off.

Erin looked down at Olivia and her smirk grew even bigger. 'Yeah, seems like you've got a little thing for him too, am I right?" Olivia glared at Erin, and shook her head, trying to convince them both, how absurd the idea of her having feelings for Elliot, someone she had just met, sounded. "Ha, yeah." Erin leaned closer to her friend, before speaking, this time in a hushed tone, careful not to let Erik overhear. "He keeps looking at you."

Olivia looked over her shoulder, only to be greeted with a pair of blue eyes, looking at her, accompanied with a smile. He waved, nervously, before she turned back around to face Erin. She didn't say anything, she only stared at her friend, her face blushing slightly.

"Oh my God! Is she blushing? Is _the_ Olivia Benson, blushing?" Both girls looked up at Erik, who only smiled, before placing a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Shut up" Olivia replied, before glancing over her shoulder once more, this time returning Elliot's wave with one of her own. When she turned back to the two, she was meet with an evil grin, that Erin provided, while Erik sat next to her, just as confused as Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew Erin, and whatever she had up her sleeve, was definitely not going to get her approval.

Without a word, Erin reached into her pocket and pulled out a small foil package. "You might need this" she said, as she pushed the package across the table, all the while smiling.

Once Olivia saw what her friend was shoving to her, her eyes widened. "What the- Erin! Where did you- What's wrong wi- Woah!" She then looked over at Erik, who was just as wide-eyed as her. "Control your girlfriend" she said to Erik, pushing the condom back to Erin.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you. I see the way you two are looking at each other" she replied, defensively.

Olivia shook her head, a little stunned that Erin had tried to give her a condom, for a guy she didn't even know. "Why do you have that in the first place?"

She looked up at Erik, who only smiled, a little content to know that his 'secret girlfriend' had come to the army 'prepared'. "I told you, you needed to get laid, and what better way to do it than with a hot mar-"

"Excuse me" the three heard, inturrupting Erin's speech. Olivia quickly turned around, only to face Elliot, who had a small smile on his face. "I don't mean to inturrupt anything" he began, looking up to see Erin and Erik grinning, "but I was kinda wondering if you want to, I don't know, maybe take a walk around? Talk?" he asked, returning his focus back to Olivia.

She stared into his eyes and nodded. "Uh, sure" she said, standing up from her seat. "I'll, uh, see you later guys." She then turned to Erik, before continuing. "Keep her out of trouble." He nodded, as he watched Elliot grab her hand, and lead her towards the door. "What brings yo-" she began, but stopped when she felt something hit her, lightly, in the back of the head. She turned around, and heard Erin begin to laugh, before spotting the small package on the floor. She quickly knelt down and picked it up, before throwing it in the trash, on their way out.

"So, what are the Marines doing here?" Olivia asked, when the two had walked out of the fort. She stopped to steal a glance at him, and smiled, when she saw how gorgeous he was in his uniform.

"I dunno" he said with a shrug, looking for a place to sit down and have a conversation. "My friends wanted to take me out for my birthday. Guess the only place they could go for free would be an army base."

Elliot followed Olivia around the corner, stopping when she stopped in front of one of the fort's buildings. "It's your birthday?" she asked, turning to face him. He nodded, and shrugged. "Oh, well, uh, Happy Birthday?" She saw the look she recieving, so she tried to explain further. "Sorry, I'm not good with the whole birthday thing. Guess I never really had a good one."

Before he could ask, Olivia turned back around, facing the building. "Come on," was all she said, before climbing the ladder located on the side of the building, which led to the roof.

Elliot followed her, laughing internally, at how amazing she was. Olivia reached the roof, turned around, and helped Elliot up. "What's this?" he asked, looking around, taking in the view.

Olivia shrugged. "I come up here when I need to think." She walked over to the center of the roof, where she opened a bag, and pulled out a blanket. She rolled it out across the roof, and sat down.

Elliot watched, as she patted the spot next to her, before he walked up and joined her on the blanket. "So, what's a beautiful girl like you, doing in the army?"

Olivia looked up at him, and sighed, debating whether to tell him the full story, or the story she told everyone else. "My, uh, mother" she began, deciding to tell him the truth, after all, she felt as if she could trust him, which, in her case, was very rare. "She uh, she was, is, an alcoholic. When she was drunk, she got violent, and of course, being the only one who couldn't run away, I was the target of that violence." Olivia took a deep breath and sighed, before continuing. "One night, she got so wasted, she came home yelling at me, calling me a lazy bitch. She started to hit me, and I finally cracked." Olivia felt Elliot's hand on her shoulder, and oddly, she felt comfortable, as if they had been best friends for years.

Elliot gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He knew this had to be hard, and she obviously trusted him enough to tell him, so he wanted to let her know that he was here for her. "What happened after?"

Olivia stared at Elliot, suprised at how calm he was. Normally she'd expect any other guy to run away after hearing her mother was a drunk, but he was different, and that only made her like him more. "I, I fought back. I ended up almost breaking my mother's arm. When she woke up the next morning, she figured that I was too much of a 'bad kid' to keep at home. A couple of days later, I was in military school. Had to go for my junior and senior year." Olivia let out a scoff, as the memories came back. "I remember I got in trouble a few days before I graduated, and of course, I was offered a choice. I either joined the army, and served a term of up to six years, or have the complaints on my record. I opted for the army." She turned to face Elliot, and gave him a small smile. "And that's my story." Elliot smiled back, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, he sighed, happy that she felt comfortable around him. "So, what's with the Marines?"

Elliot thought about what to tell her. "I, uh, my father" he began, "is a bit of a, hard man to please. After high school, he made me sign up, and here I am. I wanted to go to college, but, here I am."

Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder and sighed, content, as the two watched the sunset. "So," he began, resting his head on top of hers, "you never told me if you had a boyfriend."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked, laughing, as he stared at the moon.

"I'm serious. He's been trying to get at me ever since" Olivia explained, laughing as well.

"Well, I can tell you that Bryton Cassidy does have excellent taste, but he's such a douchebag." Elliot turned his head, and stared at Olivia, smiling. The two had been on the roof, talking, for hours. "I can see why you broke his nose."

Olivia turned over, laying her head on Elliot's chest, and smiled. The two had decided to make use of Olivia's blanket, and laid down on the roof, watching the stars, as they continued their conversation. The two stayed there, with Olivia's head on his chest, as he began to play with her hair. It had only been four hours since they had gone to the roof, but they were so comfortable, it felt as if they had known each other for years.

Olivia yawned, before snuggling into Elliot's chest, and curling up. A slight breeze blew by, causing shivers to go down her spine. After seeing this, Elliot began to rub her back, hoping to warm her up a little. "I think we have to go back down" Elliot whispered, inhaling the shampoo off her hair.

"Ugh, I guess" Olivia groaned, knowing that after today she would probably never see him again.

Elliot got up, and extended a hand to help Olivia up. He pulled her up, and as soon as she stood, he wrapped his arms around her. He, likewise, didn't want to leave, knowing how hard it would be to forget her. He couldn't believe how fast he had fallen in love with her, even if he was afraid to admit it.

He placed a kiss on the crown of her head, smiling when she pulled away, a smile on her face. "What?" she asked, when she noticed the look on his face.

He stared into her eyes, before placing a hand on her cheek, caressing it. He lowered his head, until their lips met, in a soft, sweet, kiss, which explained exactly what he felt for her.

Elliot half expected her pull away, but yet again she surprised him by deepening the kiss. When the need for oxygen was too much, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "Olivia?"

"Hm?"

Elliot opened his eyes, and was glad to be greeted by her chocolate brown orbs. "Is it, crazy, that I, just might, be in love with you?"

Olivia smiled, continually staring into his eyes. "No. Is it crazy, that I am falling in love with you?"

Elliot smiled even wider. "No" he whispered, before placing another kiss on her lips, not caring that he had two of his fellow marines waiting downstairs. He only cared about the fact, that he was kissing the first girl he had ever fallen in love with, and the only girl that made him glad he had joined the Marines.

* * *

**Ok, so, I'm done, with this chapter**

**you like? you hate?**

**Yeah, I know it's AU because of the whole Elliot/marines thing. I had to make him join for a different reason, because I didn't want Kathy to be an issue...at least not yet...?**

**p.s. yeah that was a Miss Congeneality or however the heck you spell it, reference during the fight haha**

**Read and Review, please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, so this is hard to explain, and I know a few people are going to ask me about it later, but the story does do a lot of time jumps, but that's what makes it interesting, at least that's what I think.**

**just explaining that ahead of time :)**

**Well, I don't own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf does. **

* * *

April 19, 2010

"Rae, Rae wake up."

Seven teen year old Regan Marino stirred in her bed, determined not to wake up, not yet. Her sister, twenty year old Mia Marino, thought otherwise. "Regan" she said, shaking the teen's shoulder, hoping she would make this easier on everyone. "Regan!" Mia yelled, socking her sister in the shoulder.

Regan opened her eyes, before sitting up, a little startled. "What?" she yelled back, angry that her sister had woken her up.

"Uh, Happy Birthday?"

Regan looked at her sister, confused at first, but smiled. She could now see that the young brunette was holding a wrapped gift in her right hand, and a card in the other. "Thanks" she said, rubbing the last bits of sleep out of her eyes. She closed her eyes, and rubbed her temple, trying to make sense of the dream she had just had. For years, she had been dreaming of the same two people, and it irratated her, that she didn't even know who they were.

"Still having that dream?"

Regan opened her eyes and nodded. "It just doesn't make any sense, ya know? I've never seen them before in my life." She watched as Mia placed the gift and card on top of her pillow, before sitting next to her sister on the bed.

"Eh, maybe they're some people you saw at the base a few years back, and just don't remember them." Mia put a hand on Regan's shoulder, before placing some of her sister's brown hair behind her ears.

Regan looked down at the floor, and smiled. Maybe her sister was right, after all, they did live right next to an Army base. Regan's father had been a doctor for the U.S. Army, when they were at the base here in Italy, which ment they were always seeing new faces. "I guess" she replied, trying to shrug off the feeling that something wasn't right.

Mia smiled, before running a hand through her own wavy brown hair. "So, birthday girl" she began, as she watched Regan pull her semi-short brown locks, into a small ponytail, "open it." She picked up the gift, along with the card, and handed it to her younger sister.

Regan grabbed the gifts, giving her sister a small smile. She quickly opened the small birthday card, laughing when she saw what seemed to be dozens of names, surrounding the message 'Happy Birthday'.

"It's from everyone. All the kids wanted to make you a card" Mia explained when she saw her sister's confused face.

"Gotcha" Regan said, putting the card down, smiling that everyone seemed to care so much. Her parents owned the building right next to the base, so they ran a, sort of 'girls and boys' club for both the local children and the children of the soldiers. This was how Regan had met so many different people, and what prompted Mia to give her her birthday present.

"Here kid" Mia said, tossing the present into her sisters lap.

Regan tore off the wrapping paper, and smiled, when she saw what her sister had bought. "Your guide to over 100 languages. Ha, thanks Mia." Regan placed the book on her pillow and gave her sister a hug. She loved leaning new languages and cultures, and was always studying different aspects of the world. It was her dream, to travel, and she was practicing every language she could to prepare.

Before either could speak another word, the door to Regan's bedroom burst open, before a crowd of kids ran in, followed by an older lady. "Happy Birfday Rea!" Four year old Annie Parker ran up to Regan, jumping onto her bed besides the teen, before wrapping her arms around her. Annie's parent's were stationed at the base next door, so, in order to keep her away from everything, Regan's mother, Alice Marino, let her stay at the center, until her parents were done with their term.

The next few minutes were filled with various 'Happy Birthdays' and 'I love yous' from the group of small children, that had piled themselves onto Regan's bed, next to Annie.

Regan's mother, Alice, handed the birthday cake, that was in her hands, over to Mia, before joining the kids next to Regan. "Buon compleanno la mia principessa piccola" she said, before throwing her arms around her daughter and laughing. "Happy Birthday my little princess" she said, translating what she had said in Italian, so all the kids around could understand.

"Ma," Regan began, trying to pull away from her mother's deathgrip. "Ma, I can't breath." Mrs. Marina reluctantly let go of her daughter, laughing, before turning to the other children.

"Who wants some cake?" she asked, laughing when she saw everyone in the room, including her eldest daughter raise their hand. "Okay, out of the room. I don't need anymore of a mess in here" she said, before throwing Regan a glare, threatening her to clean her room. "Come on everyone, let's let the birthday girl get dressed."

With that, all the children jumped off Regan's bed, and rushed out the door, each and every one eyeing the cake that was still in Mia's hands. Regan's mother got off her daughter's bed, before turning to face the teen. "You're father would have been proud of the beautiful young woman you're turning out to be. Molto bella" she said, before placing a kiss on Regan's forehead.

Regan smiled, and sighed, at the mention of her father. Dante Marino. He was a well respected doctor in Italy, who had volunteered to help at the army base, being in charge of it's medical facility. A few years ago, there was something that had gone wrong, resulting in a small fire. Dr. Marino never made it out alive.

"I miss him" Regan whispered, before pulling the comforter off her body, and sitting up.

"We all do" Mia said by the door. She watched as her mother gently patted her sister's leg, before walking to the door.

"Hurry up, wouldn't want to miss your birthday celebration" she said with a wink, before disappearing down the hall, Mia following close after, birthday cake still in hand.

Regan shook her head, amused at her crazy family, both immediate and extended. She sighed, content with how her morning was turning out, yet, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. She didn't know what it would be, or whether it would be good or bad, but she knew it would be big.

She quickly got out of bed, walking over to her dresser, thinking about the strangers from her dreams. Something seemed oddly familiar about those two, yet, she knew nothing about who they were, or how she had seen them. It seemed odd that she would, at times, see parts of that man and woman in herself. The same cerulean blue eyes from her dreams, stared back at her, everytime she looked in the mirror. Everytime she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but think, how similar these strangers appeared. Then again, maybe it was a way for her subconscious to place her in the only place it could remember her father, the army. Either way, it was only a dream, and Regan wasn't going to allow herself to be bothered by figments of her imagination.

"It was all a dream" she muttered to herself, before changing into a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. She took a deep breath, as she walked out of her room, ready to start day one of another year.

* * *

**Ok, so I apologize for absolutely no mention of Olivia and/or Elliot in this chapter, but it does come into play...I think so**

**haha, like I said earlier, I'm sorry it jumps around, but that's what makes this...different**

**I know it was short, but I didn't want to keep it that long, especially with no E/O**

**and sorry about the italian, I don't speak very much, so I had to look up some words, so if they're wrong, you'll know why.**

**anyway, tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so, I promise you that this chapter has both Olivia and Elliot :)**

**yay!**

**ok so on to the story, I really don't have much to say, except for the time jumps, but you all already know about those**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, DICK WOLF DOES (darn :/)**

* * *

Regan walked into the center's game room, the language book Mia had given her earlier was tucked under her arm. She took a seat in a nearby recliner, laying across it, so that her feet were slung over the arms of the chair. She opened the book, and began reading, trying to memorize basic phrases in German, when someone came up from behind.

"How many languages do you need to learn, before you realize you're a nerd?"

Regan didn't need to turn around to know who was behind her. "In how many languages do I have to tell you, you're a douchebag, before you realize it's true?" Regan closed the book, and turned to face the owner of the voice, David Parker, the seventeen year old, older brother of little Annie Parker. "What do you want David?"

David shrugged, before leaning over the recliner, inches away from Regan. "Just trying to see what you like."

Regan rolled her eyes. It had been a year since David and Annie had come to the center, and David had tried to get Regan to kiss him ever since. "Get a life Parker" Regan said, before shutting the book and placing it next to her on the cushion.

"Oh come on Regan _Grace_" he said, emphasizing her middle name. He knew she hated it, which is why he called her by her full name every time he saw her. "Just one kiss. Afraid you'll love it?" he said, pushing his face inches above hers.

"How about" Regan began, becoming closer to him, so their noses barley touched, "I let your face meet my fist?"

David quickly backed away from Regan, knowing, from past experience, that it wasn't an empty threat.

Regan laughed to herself. She watched as David left the room, leaving her to her book. She sighed, as she looked for the radio remote, feeling the need for some type of sound. She laughed to herself, hearing some song from the 90s. She opened her book once more, only to see something fall out from the back cover. "What the-" she said to herself, stopping to pick up the picture that had just fallen onto her lap. She picked it up and was shocked, when she recognized the faces. It was the same people from her dreams. She turned the photo over, and read the writting on the back. "The dynamic duo, 1992."

'Who were they' she thought, as she leaned back into the chair, trying to figure out where she had seen these two before.

* * *

September 24th 1992

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Twenty-two year old Olivia Benson said to her best friend, Erin Cabot. The two had been best friends since she had been forced into military school six years ago, and here they were, in San Luis Obispo, finally able to take a break from all the army stuff.

"Liv" Erin began, as she and her boyfriend of four years, Erik Douglas, got out of the taxi that had drove them to a local club. "It's the first time Maguire let us leave base. Least you could do is have some fun."

Olivia looked up at Erin and shook her head. "Did we have to come to a club?"

Erin rolled her eyes. She knew her best friend had a problem with getting drunk, but she needed to loosen up, and she knew the perfect way to get her to enjoy herself. "Come on" she said, before grabbing Olivia's hand and dragging her into the club.

As soon as Erin walked into the club, she headed straight for the bar, causing Olivia to shake her head. "You know, you really should watch her" she told Erik, before looking around. The place was crowded, as it would be on any Saturday night, and there were dozens of barley legal teens huddled on the dance floor.

Olivia hadn't wanted to come to the club, partially because she hated dancing, but Erin had persuaded her to let loose, and she figured this would be the only time she'd get away from the base.

Lieutenant Maguire was their commanding officer, so where ever he went, they went, which explained why Olivia, Erin, Erik, and even Bryton and Evan, had been transfered to Camp San Luis Obispo.

Olivia went and sat next to Erin, who was already ordering drinks. Before she could speak, Erin had poured a drink down her friend's throat, hoping it would help her learn how to have fun. "Erin, what the hell" she spat, wiping the alcohol off her chin.

"Have fun" Erin commanded, before grabbing Erik's hand and heading to the dance floor.

Olivia watched the two, along with the other couples dancing, and smiled. "What the hell" she said to herself, before downing the rest of the drink Erin had forced down her throat.

* * *

"Come on man, you need to just loosen up. Hopefully pick up a chick or two."

"I don't need a girl" Twenty-four year old Elliot Stabler said, turning to face his friend, and fellow future member of the NYPD, Paul Girard.

Paul slapped Elliot in the back of the head, before shaking his own head. "You need to get laid. Come on man" he said, before pushing Elliot into the club.

The two looked around, while Paul's eyes grew wide, observing all the girls who were dancing. Elliot looked around, but quickly made his way to the bar, unamused with everything going on. He quickly ordered a beer, as he watched Paul rush to the dance floor, trying to dance with any girl who noticed him.

Elliot scoffed. "What an idiot" he muttered, before taking a drink of the beer. Elliot had never wanted to come to California, but Paul had convinced him to come. He said it was some 'much need vacation time', hoping the two would get lucky on the sandy beaches of California.

He sat for about twenty minutes, watching the crowd of dancers, thinking back to a certain night four years ago. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't get a certain girl out of his head.

"Hey, Elliot!"

Elliot shook his head free from all his thoughts, as he looked up to see Paul running up to him. "Yeah?"

"Okay, there is this incredibly hot girl over there, that I think you should totally talk to" he said with a smile.

Elliot rolled his eyes and sighed. Paul was always trying to hook him up with random girls, most of the time they were girls who would sleep with anything with a pulse. "What makes you think I want to dance with her?"

Paul smiled. "Trust me Elliot, if you don't like this one, I will personally pay for the next ticket back to New York."

Elliot smiled. All he wanted to do was go home, and he knew there was no way that some girl dancing at the club was going to gain his interest. "Fine. I'll dance with her." He chugged his beer, before getting up and following Paul.

The two walked to the center of the crowd and stopped. "There she is" he said, pointing to a small crowd of men, surrrounding one girl.

Elliot gasped. She had to hand it to Paul, she was gorgeous, and she could tell by the men around her, that she was drawing alot of attention, but what caught his attention was the smile she flashed, everytime she let out a laugh.

The current song quickly finished, and the crowd of men dispersed, allowing Elliot to see the woman clearly for the first time. She was beautiful, and something seemed oddly familiar about her. He waited for the dj to start playing a new song, before he walked up behind her and started dancing with her. He heard her laugh over the music, before he let out a smile. Maybe this would be more fun than he had thought.

The two danced, as Elliot stayed behind her the entire time. They seemed so insync with each other, it seemed almost rehearsed, as each move matched the beat of the song perfectly. Finally, the song ended, as the crowd began to yell and clap, telling the two dancers how well they had done.

Elliot placed his hands on the young brunette's hips, and pulled her body up against his. "You were a great dancer" he whispered into her ear.

He heard her laugh, before she responded. "You weren't too bad yourself."

Elliot watched as the girl turned around, before letting out another gasp. That feeling that he had seen her disappeared, as the realization of who she was hit him.

She, likewise, gasped, when she saw who she had been dancing with. She knew that face, that stupid smirk, and those beautiful blue eyes. "Elliot?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest, fearing that seeing him would be just a figment of her imagination.

He put his hand over hers and smiled. All of a sudden, nothing else seemed to matter. They had meet, after four long years, and Elliot was going to do whatever to make sure they didn't lose each other again.

"Olivia" he said, still smiling down at her.

* * *

**ok, so at least there was some Elliot and Olivia :)**

**So, what happens now that the two have met up again?**

**Review to find out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, now this chapter contains some smut (if you can call it that lol)...yay!...that's all I'm going to say.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... *sad face***

* * *

Olivia stood, wide-eyed, staring at the familiar face in front of her. "Elliot?" she asked, barley loud enough for him to hear over the pounding music. Elliot only smiled, as her cheeks began to turn to a familiar shade of pink. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot leaned in closer to her, unable to understand her with everyone dancing around them. "What!" he yelled, asking her to repeat what she had said.

Olivia smiled when she saw him grin. "Follow me" she said, before returning to the bar, where it was much more quiet. When the two of them were sitting, Olivia turned to Elliot, flashing him a smile, before she spoke. "Elliot Stabler. How long has it been?"

Elliot looked into her eyes, and suddenly he forgot about returning to New York. "Four years" he replied. "Four years too long." He smiled, and had Olivia not been seated, she would have gone weak at the knees and fallen to the floor. "You look good" he said, as his eyes scanned her body. She was dressed in a casual blouse, and pair of jeans, along with a pair of boots. Her hair hair, still it's original dark brown color, was cut, just above her shoulders, which framed her face perfectly. Elliot sighed, blinking to make sure she was real. She was no longer the barley legal teenager with the killer body. Now, she was the most beautiful _woman_, with the killer body, he had ever laid eyes on. Her perfect arms were gently folded across the counter, while toned legs were crossed, gracefully, across each other as she sat.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Stabler." This was an understatement. His body seemed even more muscular than she had remembered, and she could have sworn he had grown a good two inches. The blue shirt he had on, made his eyes look even more blue. Olivia laughed, when she saw he was wearing a pair of black swim trunks, along with a pair of white sneakers. Not exactly traditional club attire. "What are you doing here?" she asked, thanking the bartender when he came bringing two beers.

Elliot grabbed one of the beers, taking a drink, before he answered. "A buddy of mine brought me. Thought we needed some time away from the acadamy."

"Acadamy?" Olivia asked, taking a drink of her own beer. "So you went to police acadamy huh?"

Elliot nodded. He was in complete shock of how perfect this woman was. He had told her four years ago, during a talk on the roof that he wanted to be a cop, and she had remembered. He suddenly realized why he had fallen in love with her to begin with. "What about you? I thought you still had to finish your tour."

Olivia took another swing of her beer. "I am. After training, I was transfered to Camp San Luis Obispo. I guess our Lieutenant likes us, because he let us go off base for the weekend."

Elliot continued to stare at Olivia. He reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, before leaning over. "You head out of here?"

Olivia looked at him, and smiled, before nodding. Elliot quickly stood, taking one last drink of his beer, before throwing a ten on the counter. He extended his hand toward her, and she took it. As soon as her hand was in his, all those old feeling she had for him returned, as another blush crept on her face. The two looked into each other's eyes, finding the moment too perfect to ruin, but unfortunately for them, a camera flash decided to ruin it.

"Perfect!"

Olivia looked to the side and saw Erin, grinning, holding a camera. She rolled her eyes, before waving to her, and walking out of the club with Elliot.

The two walked, hand in hand, along the beach, talking about what had happened in the past four years. Olivia explained how she had finished basic training, and was now stationed at the camp in San Luis Obispo. She told Elliot of her goal of going to police acadamy when her tour was done, hoping to get on with her life like she had originally had planned. Elliot told Olivia about finishing his tour in the marines, and finishing acadamy. He explained how scared, and excited he was to be a cop, and how he couldn't wait to get out there and help put criminals away.

It was well past midnight, when the two finished talking. Elliot watched as Olivia took off her boots, and began to fold up her jeans. Finally catching on, he took off his own shoes and socks, stuffing them in his sneakers. He grabbed his shoes in one hand, and Olivia's hand in the other, as her unoccupied hand grabbed her own shoes. The two continued to walk down the shore, allowing the water to run over their feet.

"You know" Elliot began, squeezing her hand, "we never did figure out who would win that fight?"

Olivia looked up and smiled. "Are you saying you want to have another go at it? On the beach?"

"No" Elliot said with a laugh, turning to face her. "But there is a gym in my hotel. We could go there, that is, unless you're afraid."

Olivia looked into Elliot's blue eyes, raising her eybrow. "Lead the way El" she said, giving him her own nickname.

"Ok Liv" he said, responding with his own nickname, as he pulled her hand, leading them to his beachside hotel.

* * *

"Okay, I don't want to hurt you, so tell me when you've had enough" Olivia said with a laugh when the two had reached the hotel's gym.

Elliot smiled, before looking around. It was completely empty, probably because it was nearly one in the morning, but this only made Elliot more happy they would have privacy. "Okay, you ready?" he asked, watching as she took off her boots, making herself slightly more comfortable.

She nodded, as she made her way to one end of the mat, waiting for Elliot. Elliot made the first move, running up to her, throwing a punch, which Olivia easily avoided. She counteracted by running up to him, throwing a punch of her own, but was stopped when Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body. She had a strong sense of dejavu, remember this had happened during their first fight, however, Elliot's next move was new.

He put one hand on her head, pushing her face towards hers, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Unsure of what to do, Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, as her hands began to play with his short hair. Pretty soon, the kiss turned heated, as Elliot's lips found their way to her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse points, making her moan.

"Elliot" Olivia whispered, panting, pulling him close, "we shouldn't be doing this."

Elliot only groaned, kissing his way back up to her lips. The two shared another heated kiss, before pulling away. "We shouldn't. I'm sorry Liv, I-"

Olivia cut him off, placing her index finger on his lips. "I didn't get to finish. We shouldn't be doing this, here." She smirked, as she closed the distance between them, causing him to groan. "I think we should finish this in your room."

Elliot looked down, catching her smirk, and smiled. He quickly pecked her on the lips, before grabbing her boots off the floor. He grabbed her hand, and lead her to the elevator. The two entered the elevator, taking it up to his room on the fifth floor. He quickly opened his door, pulling them both in. He didn't have time to get the door closed, before Olivia began to assault him with kisses. "Mmm, Liv, let's take this to the bedroom."

Olivia led him through his suite, opening the door, revealing two beds. "El, what about your friend?" she asked, thinking about how embarassed she would be if someone walked in on them having sex.

"It's all covered" was all he said, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling Olivia onto his lap. He kissed Olivia once more, this time nothing stopping things from getting heated. "God Liv, you're beautiful" he said, against her neck as he grabbed the bottom of her blouse, and began to pull it up over her head. When her blouse was completely off, he pulled her back, studying her perfect breasts and flat stomach.

His hands, which had been resting on her hips, traveled up her body, until they reached her bra-covered breasts. He quickly reached behind her, and undid the clasp on her bra, before letting it slide off her body. Before he could say anything, he took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking ever so slightly, causing a small moan to escape her mouth. "Mmm, God El."

She pulled off his shirt, making him release her nipple to get the article of clothing over his head. Olivia crashed her lips on top of his, as she began to caress his chest, making her hands travel further down his body. She cupped him through his shorts, surprised at how hard and large he was.

Elliot stood up, causing Olivia to back away, before he got down on his knees, grabbing her hips. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and began to pull them down, revealing a pair of black panties. He pulled the jeans down her legs, dropping kisses on her skin as it was exposed. He grabbed her jeans, throwing them across the room, before kissing his way back up her legs, placing a kiss on the inside of each of her thighs.

He heard her moan, when his hand 'accidentally' rubbed against her core, feeling just how much she wanted this. Before he could completely expose her, she swatted his hands away, and forced him to stand. She then took off his shorts, and boxers, in one swift movement. "Anxious are we?"

Elliot quickly kicked his clothes to where her jeans lay, before grabbing Olivia and laying her on the bed. He hooked his fingers onto the side of her panties, and pulled them down, letting them fall to the floor. Elliot kissed his way back up her body, crashing their lips together.

He looked into her eyes, before speaking. "I love you Liv" he said, watching for her reaction.

"I love you too El."

"Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure she was sure about this, after all, she was definitely worth the wait.

"Yes El. Make love to me" she whispered.

Not needing another invitation, Elliot thrust into her. He knew it had hurt her, after all, she had only had sex once before, he knew that whoever he was was probably not as big as him. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size, before she spoke up. "I'm fine El, move, please."

Never one to deny his girl anything, he began to thrust in and out of her, causing many moans from the woman underneath him, as well as from himself. He had never experienced anything this amazing. This wasn't his first time having sex, but he could definintely say this was a way better experience than his last.

The next hour and a half were filled with pleasurable moans, screams, 'I love yous', and a few intense orgasms.

"Oh God Elliot!" Olivia screamed, feeling herself so close to another release.

Elliot began to feel her tighten around him, knowing he was close behind. "God, I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Elliot." Before she knew it, Elliot's mouth was over hers, muffling her scream, as she rode out her orgasm. She heard Elliot moan into the kiss as well, before pulling out and laying next to her in the bed. "That. Was."

"Amazing" Elliot finished for her. He pulled her close to him, pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

Olivia snuggled against him. She smiled, when she thought about how perfect she fit into his form. "I love you Liv" he said, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you too El" she said, smiling, content that something good had finally come from her being in the Army.

* * *

**Ok, so what happens after this little ordeal?**

**I'm pretty sure you can guess it.**

**Then we go back to Regan, and see what's in store for her.**

**Review, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw so the happy couple finally did it. Haha. Sad they only get to spend the weekend together...if that**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

**I OWN NOTHING :(**

* * *

September 25th 1992

Olivia woke up the next morning, sore, but definitely not complaining. She tried to stretch, when she realized a pair of muscular arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close to her body. She smiled, as she remembered the details of the night before. She turned to face him, only to be greeted with a smile, and those beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"Morning" he whispered, before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Morning" she replied, once her mouth was unoccupied. "How long have you been awake?"  
"For about ten minutes. You look so peaceful when you sleep." He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, before placing his hand on her back, pulling her close.

"I think that was the best sleep I've ever had." She snuggled closer into his chest, letting out a content sigh. "I could get used to this."

"The sex?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and laughed. "Having someone to wake up to" she replied, before sitting up, pulling the sheets up to cover her body. "Of course, the sex is definitely something I could get used to" she said, before leaning over, and kissing him.

The kiss was soft, at first, but the two could feel the passion, and need, behind it. Before she knew what hit her, Olivia was under Elliot, letting out pleasurable moans, as he thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper, as they both let out another moan.

It wasn't long before they both went over the edge, calling out each other's name in the process. Elliot pulled out of her, but stayed on top of her, feeling the need to protect her from anything, and everything.

Before either could say a word, the door flew open, as Paul came stumbling in. "Well looky here, Elliot, my man!" Elliot quickly rolled off of Olivia, as she pulled the sheets up, covering her naked body.

"Paul! What are you doing here?"

"Dude, I didn't think you'd take this long." He eyed Olivia in the bed and smiled. "Hey she looks just like that girl you told me about at Acadamy. What was her name again?"

"Olivia" he mumbled.

"That's the one" Paul said with a laugh, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Paul, this IS Olivia."

Paul looked at Olivia, who was still wide-eyed, shocked that she had been caught in bed naked, with Elliot, by his best friend. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you." Olivia laughed, before leaning her head on Elliot's chest. "Dude, she's even more hot than you said."

"I am still in the room" Olivia said, speaking for the first time since Paul entered the room. She sighed, before looking out the window. She noticed the beach, the people walking along the shore, and, the sun. The sun. She quickly pulled her head off Elliot's chest as she looked around the room for a clock. "What time is it?" she asked, jumping off the bed, with the sheet still wrapped around her.

Paul checked his watch. "Ten past noon."

"Shit! I have to be back at base by one." She quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor, before running into the bathroom, where she changed and made her self look more presentable. She ran out of the bathroom, grabbing her boots by the bed, before brushing past Paul.

"Liv!" Elliot quickly pulled on his boxers, before running after her. "Liv, woah, wait." He grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the suite. "Liv, where are you going?"

She turned to face him, before pulling on her boots. "El, I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Liv, if this is about last night, I'm sorry I-"

Olivia kissed him. "Last night was great. I just need to get back to camp. I can't have Lieutenant Maguire angry at me again."

Elliot sighed, as he watched her pull on her other boot. "Can I at least take you to the base?"

Olivia looked up. It broke her heart to see Elliot like this. "I don't think that's a good idea." With that, she kissed him once more, before opening the door and walking out, leaving Elliot shocked and saddened, that the only woman he had loved, had just walked out on him.

* * *

April 19, 2010

Regan continued to look at the photo in her hands. Something about those two seemed so familiar, and she didnt mean just from her dreams. She flipped the picture over once more. _The dynamic duo, 1992_. Something didn't seem quite right. How could she have ever seen these people, if this picture was taken eighteen years ago.

Regan shook her head clear of those thoughts, as she put the picture in the back of her book, before continuing to read. She had barley gotten to the middle of the page, when she heard a sound, one that she had only heard once before. It was the alarm. Not a security alarm, but a warning alarm, provided by the base next door. Her father had explained to her, as well as everyone else who stayed at the center, that that alarm ment there was either trouble at the base, or there was going to be.

She quickly shut the book, before hopping off the chair, and running out of the room. When she stepped into the halls, it was chaos. Children running in each and every direction, screaming, while a few adults ran after them, trying to calm them down. "Rae, Rae!" Regan looked up and saw Annie run up to her, before clinging herself to Regan's leg. "Rae, I scared" she sobbed, looking up at the teen.

Regan pryed Annie off her leg, before lifting her up into her arms. "It's okay" she said, rubbing the little girl's arms, trying to calm her down. She looked up and saw David running to them, covering his ears, as the volume of the alarm grew louder. "David! Take her to the panic room" Regan yelled, trying to speak over the blaring alarm. He nodded, before taking his little sister into his arms, and running down the hall.

Regan turned and ran down the hall, making sure everyone had found their way to the panic room. She, as well as Mia, and her mother, were the ones were were supposed to make sure everyone was safe, before they found safety themselves.

"You clear the hallways?" Mia asked, loudly, over the still ringing alarm.  
Regan covered her ears, finally unable to take the noise, and nodded. "Yeah. Did you get the radios?"

Mia tossed a radio to her sister. The radios were given to them by the base, in case of situations, like this, they would be able to know what was happening. Regan turned on her radio, listening to the soliders on the other end talk. "Command to base, three stinsons coming in from the east."

Before anything else could be said, or heard, both Marinos heard the sounds of a machine gun firing, as the windows in the center began to break. Regan and Mia fell to the floor, as bullets began to fly into the room, lodging themselves into the walls, and floor, of the center.

"Mia?"

Mia turned to her sister, who was sitting against the wall, her knees curled up to her chest. "Regan stay down" was all she said, before getting up, and running down the hall, toward her mother's room.

Regan tried to run after her, but was stopped when another round of bullets began to fly through the window. She jumped back, tripping on an overturned table, and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the tile, knocking her unconcious. The last thing she remembered, before her world went black, was the dust that began to fill the room, as the remaining windows shattered.

* * *

**gah! haha, So, are you guys starting to realize what Regan has to do with this story?**

**I hope so :)**

**well, I had nothing better to do today, so I decided to write**

**I hope you're all liking this story :]**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, new chapter! Haha, so, today you pretty much learn what the heck Regan has to do with this story, if you already didn't know :)**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. :(**

* * *

Regan let out a small groan, as she stirred in her sleep. She winced in pain, when she tried to move. Her whole body was sore, yet she didn't know why. She groaned once more, before opening her eyes, blinking to readjust them to the dim light in the room. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her head advised her against it.

Laying back down, she could feel the blood around her arm. She looked down, and spotted the slash on her arm, cause by one of the many shards of glass from the broken windows. She rubbed the back of her head, trying to sooth it somewhat from its contact with the tile floor. Her face was sticky, and she couldn't tell if it was sweat mixed with dust, or more blood.

"Regan!" she heard someone call out. It was here sister.

Regan sat up, groaning in pain, before waving to her sister. "I'm over here."

Mia raced to her sister, flashlight in on hand, a first aid kit in the other. She shined the flashlight in her sister's face, causing Regan to close her eyes, and look away. "Are you trying to make me blind too?"

Mia ignored her sister's comment, as she got out a few bandages, and cleaning solution. She cleaned the cuts on her sister's head, before placing the bandages on them. "Hey Regan, daddy told me something before died, that I kinda need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're adopted" she replied, covering up the long gash on her sister's arm, figuring she'd have one of the doctors at the base take care of it later.

Regan laughed. "Mia, you told me that already? When I was like eight, and you were mad at me." Mia looked up, serious. Once Regan saw her sister not laughing with her. She stayed quiet, letting her sister figure out what she was trying to say. "Wait, you're serious?"

Mia nodded. She waited for her sister to speak, but when Regan remained quiet, she started. "Regan I know that-"

"How long have you known?" Regan asked, still shocked. Everything she believed about her life was a lie.

Mia sighed, before answering. "Since you were eleven. The year Dad died. He told me, knowing Mom would never tell you. He said that he wanted you to know, in case something ever happened."

Regan sighed, and looked away from her sister. "You've known for six years? Six years, and you couldn't tell me that I was- wait. Who are my parents?"

Mia looked away, avoiding her sisters eyes. "I don't-"

"It's them, isn't it? The two people- Mia, you put this in my book for a reason" Regan said, pulling out the folded picture from her pocket. "Who are they?"

Mia shrugged, shaking her head. "I don't know, Daddy never told me who they were. The only person who knows is Mom."

Regan stood up, ignoring how painful it was for her, and began to walk down the hall. "Regan, what are you doing?" Mia asked, coming up from behind her. She knew here sister wanted to know the truth, but she was hurt and that needed to be taken care of first.

"I'm going to find the truth" she replied, harsher than she intended.

Mia grabbed her sister's arm, stopping her from walking any further. "Dammit Regan, let me get you taken care of first. I'm not going to let you barge in there, demanding to know about strangers, who probably didn't want you to begin with." Mia's eyes widened, when she realized what she said. She loved her sister, but at times Regan was stubborn, and her adittude made Mia say things she would tend to regret later on. "Regan, I didn't mean-"

"Screw you" Regan yelled, yanking her arm out of her sister's grasp, not caring how bad it hurt to do so. She glared at her sister once, before walking down the hallway, toward her mother's office.

She let out a frustrated sigh, as she thought about what her sister had told her. She was a adopted. It all made sense now. She had always wondered why she never had the same light complection as the rest of her family, because her skin was slightly more Olive toned. She would always wonder why she had blue eyes, and the rest of her family had brown, but of course, they told her that she had recieved genes from her grandparents. She always wondered why she never felt like something was off, but of course, her parents told her it was typical for a teenager to feel that way, but now that she knew the truth, it all made sense.

She quickly reached the end of the hall, thinking over how to approach her mother, so to speak. She grabbed the door handle, turned it, and walked into the room. "Regan, is everything alright? Did everyone make it to the panic room?" Her mother, Alice, asked, when she saw her teenage daughter enter the office.

Regan didn't speak, she only slammed the door close. She had always had a temper, but thought nothing of it, when her mother told her Mia went through the same thing when she was her age.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regan asked, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Regan, what are you-"

"Who are they?" she asked, slamming the photo on Alice's desk. She looked at the picture, before looking up and meeting her daughter's blue eyes, with her own brown eyes.

Mrs. Marino grabbed the photo, not even bothering to look at the two in it, before she spoke. "Mia told you, didn't she?" Regan nodded, rolling her eyes, wishing her mother would stop avoiding her question and answer it. "Ah, your sister. I told your father not to tell her."  
Regan sighed, angrily. "So, you were never planning on telling me?"

This time Alice sighed, as she shook her head. "Regan, there was no point in telling you. Your parents, they died-"

Regan could tell, easily, when someone was lying, and her mother was no exception. "You're lying. Who are they?"

Alice placed the photo back on the desk in front of her daughter, before sighing once more. "Your mother, she was in the U.S. army. She was stationed at the base next door, while she was pregnant with you."

* * *

November 12 1992

Sergeant Olivia Benson laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, tracing small circles on her stomach. The week after she had seen Elliot for the second time, she had been transfered again, this time to Camp Darby, in Italy. She had been too deep in thought, she didn't hear her bestfriend, and roommate, Erin Cabot, call her name. She had her eyes closed, as she imagined him, with his beautiful cerulean blue eyes, looking down at her. The way he felt, wrapped around her, as they fell asleep, together, in his hotel bed, made her let out a content sigh.

"Olivia!" Erin shouted, once more, hoping to get her friend's attention this time.

Olivia's eyes shot open, as she was pulled out of her thoughts, and away from him. She looked at her friend, before letting out another sigh. "Yeah?" she asked, turning on her side, and propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly? Are you-"

"Yes" Olivia replied, unconciously placing her hand back on her stomach.

Erin looked at her friend sympathetically. She knew she was going to recieve a lot of crap from the guys, not to mention what her Lieutenant would say, when they found out the truth. She watched as Olivia laid back down, all the while staring at the ceiling, hoping to find an answer as to what to do in the pattern. "How long ago-"

"Seven weeks" Olivia answered, still staring at the ceiling. All she could see, was the face, filled with heartache, when she left him. It wasn't her fault she had to be back at base, but she should've let him take her back, she owed him that much.

"Oh God, is it Cassidy's?"

Olivia looked at her friend, furrowing her eyebrows. "I never slept with Cassidy." She knew why Erin had assumed it however. Ever since Olivia had become a Sergeant, Cassidy, who was only a Specialist, had learned to respect her, and her authority. "It's Elliot's" she whispered, as she began to draw invisible patterns on her flat stomach once more.

Erin laid down on her roommates bed, next to Olivia, and sighed. She knew who Elliot was, and she knew why Olivia hadn't told anyone. "What are you going to do?"

Olivia stayed quiet, as she thought about her options. "I want to keep her" she said quietly.

Erin turned to face Olivia, propping her head up on her elbow. "You sure it's a girl?" Olivia nodded. She didn't know how, but she knew it was a girl. Maybe it was her maternal instinct already kicking in. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Olivia confessed, finally taking her eyes off the ceiling. "I just know, I want to keep her."

* * *

April 19, 1993

Olivia sat on her bed, her back against the wall, with her left hand over her stomach, staring at the sonogram picture of her baby girl. Surprisenly, no one, except Erin and Erik knew she was pregnant. Even Lieutenant General Maguire didn't have a clue. She was lucky. She was in her seventh month, and she had hardly gained any weight, which made it that much easier to hide it from everyone.

Maguire would give them a few days off base every now and then, in which Erin and Erik would take to bring Olivia in for a check-up, just to see how the baby was doing. She had gone in a few days ago, and was finally able to see her baby. Erin held her hand throughout the entire ultrasound, crying, commenting how big the baby was getting.

Olivia had asked the doctor why she hadn't gained more than ten pounds, and the doctor told her it was because of both her body type, and the physical activity she endured while in the Army. He said it was nothing to worry about, because the baby was growing right on schedule. He, Dr. Rizzoli, said her due date was July 1st, and gave her sonogram pictures to take home.

Olivia continued to look at the picture, smiling. Erin and Erik had been suggesting names all month, and they had finally settled on one. Regan. At first Olivia wasn't too keen of the idea, but after much convincing, she finally agreed. The only thing the three had to do, was figure out how to tell Lieutenant General Maguire. Olivia had decided she was going to tell her this week, whenever she could get him alone.

Olivia layed down, tucking the picture in her uniform pocket. She had at least ten pictures that Dr. Rizzoli had given her, but for some reason, the one in her pocket was her favorite. When they had seen her during the ultrasound, it looked as if the baby was waving to Olivia. This was her favorite, because no matter how angry she was, or how tired she was, looking at that picture, made everything worth it.

She had just gotten her eyes closed, when she heard the alarm go off. Her eyes shot open, as she jumped off the bed. She quickly reached over, placing her hand on the wall for support, when she felt dizzy. The door opened, and Erin ran in, stopping when she saw Olivia.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, feeling a little scared for the first time in her life.

"There are some fighter jets coming in from the East."

Olivia quickly buttoned up her uniform, grateful that her jacket covered her baby bump. "Benson, Cabot!" Lieutenant General Maguire came rushing into the room, throwing them each a gun. "Get out there."

Erin gave Olivia a look, telling her to explain everything to Maguire, but of course Olivia ignored it. She rushed out of the room, Erin close behind, and ran out of the building, only to be met with chaos. Erik quickly met up with the girls, as did Cassidy and Michaels, and waited for Olivia's orders, since she was superior in command. "Cassidy, Michaels, go assist General Teagan. Cabot, Douglas, take down those planes." The four nodded, before saluting and going to do their assigned jobs. Olivia saw a group of people running up to the base. She knew they weren't from the camp, so she quickly grabbed her gun, before yelling out orders. "Isles, Thomas, Sanchez. Eliminate all unauthorized personel." The three nodded, before grabbing guns, and starting to fire.

Olivia had been so caught up in the chaos, she didn't notice one of the intruders come up from behind her. There was a bang, as Olivia turned around, reaching her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. The adrenaline was rushing through her body, as well as the instinct to keep her baby safe. She quickly hit him in the face with her gun, before unleashing at least 8 bullets into his chest. He went down, but not before shooting her once more in the chest, causing Olivia to go down with him, hitting her head on the floor.

Erin was the first to notice her. She and Erik had just shot down one of the jets, when she turned to find Olivia. She saw her on the floor, and immediately her thoughts went to the baby. "Erik!" she shrieked, pointing to an unconcious Olivia. The two rushed over to her, meeting Lieutenant General Maguire at her side.

"Corporals, get back to work" Maguire said, picking up Olivia, and rushing her towards the medical ward. Erin ran after them, knowing she would be in trouble, but not caring.

As soon as Maguire brought her into the room, he laid her on the bed. The camp's main doctor, Dr. Dante Marino, rushed up to them, and quickly examined the still unconcious woman. "Gun shot to the chest, and shoulder. She's loosing alot of blood." He quickly hooked her up to a machine, surprised to hear her heartrate beeping quite fast.

"What's wrong with her?" Maguire asked, concerned. He would never admit it, but Olivia had always been his favorite soldier, and seeing her hurt made him worry.

"I don't know. Her heart is beating too fast. She's-"

"She's pregnant!" Erin yelled, running into the room.

"Corporal Cabot, what are you-"

"Lieutenant Maguire, Sergeant Benson is seven months pregnant. She was going to tell you, but she-"

"Uh, Lieutenant?" Erin and Maguire looked at the doctor. "Her heartrate- she just went into premature labor. She's unconcious, we're going to have to do an emergency C-Section." He hooked up all the necessary IVs to Olivia's body, before pulling her out of the room. "We're going to have to rush her to a hospital, we can't do it here."

Erin and Maguire helped him rush Olivia out of the room, and to their helicopter landing pad, where General Teagen was waiting for them, desperately wanting an explaination.

* * *

The ride to the hospital seemed like a blur. Maguire and General Teagen had stayed in the waiting room, while Erin went into the room with Dr. Marino.

Twenty minutes after arriving at the hospital, Erin came out of the room, and walked to the two men waiting. They both stood, and saluted the Corporal, before she spoke. "Both of them are doing fine."

"Can we-"

Erin cut off her Lieutenant with a nod. The three rushed into the room, and were relieved to see Olivia. She was still unconcious, but at least her heart rate was back to normal, and Dr. Marino had assured them that, with rest, she would recover fully.

A small cry is what broke everyone's silence. Erin quickly went to the small incubator, and pulled out the small baby wrapped in a blanket. For a minute, Maguire forgot he was a Lieutenant, and smiled at the baby. "Is this-"

Erin nodded. "She wanted to name her Regan." Maguire smiled once more. The two looked at the baby, happy that something good had come from the chaos at the base. Erin smiled once more, noticing how much Regan looked like her mother. She opened her eyes, and Erin's smile grew even wider, when she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Little Regan had Elliot's eyes.

"Who's the father? Cassidy?"

Erin shook her head. "It's no one from the base Sir" Erin said, answering General Teagen's question. He quickly walked up to her, and looked at the baby in her arms. Erin brought Regan over to Olivia, before speaking. "You see her Regan? That's your mommy, and she will be very happy to see her little girl." Erin grabbed Olivia's hand, and let Regan's tiny hands wrap themselves around Olivia's left index finger. "That's right, that's mommy" she said, watching as the newborn yawned, and fell to sleep.

* * *

April 19, 2010

"Why, why did she give me away?" Regan asked, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. After hearing what had happened, she wanted to know what had happened to make her mother give her away.

"Your mother- she couldn't take care of you. Luckily your father knew we would be able to do everything she could never do for you. Regan, we're your family, not this woman."

Regan looked up at her mother. She could tell she was lying, and knew she would never get the truth out of her. She grabbed the picture off her desk, before rushing out of the room. She saw everyone outside, which provided a great distraction, as she slipped out the door, and walked to the base next door.

She needed answers, and she knew exactly where to find them.

* * *

**Wow, this was hard to write. So many distractions at home, but I finally got this chapter done. Tell me what you think :)**

**So, why did Olivia change her mind about keeping her? Who does Regan to go for answers? And what happened to everyone after everything? **

**Don't worry, we get to see present day Olivia in the next chapter...at least I'm pretty sure we do. **

**Review if you want to know what happens next :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok, so I'm back from vacation, and since my family is a little uptight, I wasn't able to get anything done. So sorry it's taking me a while to get things updated. **

**So, we get to see Olivia, and Elliot in this chapter, yay! And we get to visit the base, where Regan finds some answers. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS; DICK WOLF DOES. :(**

* * *

Regan made her way into the base, and walked down one of the halls, before she saw who she had been looking for. "Regan? Shouldn't you be with your mother at the center, especially after what happened today."

Regan shook her head. "Andy, I need your help." Andrew Hardt had been at the base for about a year, and Regan was the first person he had befriended. She knew he was a computer whiz, and figured he could help her find some information on her parents.

Andy placed his laptop on his bed, before shaking his head. "Oh no, I know that look. You're up to something."

Regan smirked. She had Andrew wrapped around her finger. He was like the older brother Regan had always wanted, and she knew how to get him to do things. "Please" she said, batting her eyelashes. Andy shook his head once more. "Andrew, I really need your help." She began to pout, making her eyes look glassy, as if she were about to cry.

Andy looked away. He knew he couldn't resist Regan's "puppy dog pout". "Fine, fine. What do you need."

Regan smiled, happy he had agreed. She pulled out the photo of her biological parents and handed it to him. "She was stationed here seventeen years ago" she said, pointing to the picture of her mother.

Andy looked at the picture and sighed, before opening his laptop. "You're going to get me kicked out of the army" he muttered, as he sat down at his desk.

Regan laughed. "You know you love me" she said, placing her hand on the top of his chair, as she watched him hack into the military database, over his shoulder.

"Why exactly do you need to know this woman?" He looked over his shoulders, so he could look Regan in the eye. If he was going to hack into the military's database, he at least deserved to know why he was doing it.

Regan sighed. "She's my mother." Regan looked at the computer, trying to avoid Andrew's gaze. "Found out I was adopted today." She let out a nervous laugh, before concentrating on Andy's computer.

Andy looked away from Regan, and back at the picture, knowing she didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, I'm guessing you don't know her name." Regan shook her head. She had been so angry with her 'mother', she didn't get the chance to ask her what her biological mother's name was, before she ran out of the center. "Okay" Andy said, looking at the photo once more. "I'll just have to check all the women stationed here seventeen years ago. Shouldn't be too many." He quickly typed something on the computer and the two watched as a list of about fifteen names appeared on the screen.

"How will we know which one is her?" Regan asked, leaning closer to the computer screen.

Andy shrugged. "I guess we'll have to look at each of them. Shouldn't be too hard." He clicked on the first name, and up popped a picture, along with a full description of ranking and status.

"Erin Cabot?" Regan took one look at the picture and shook her head. "That's not her." Andy nodded, before clicking the next name. "That's not her either."

The two went through four more names, before coming across one that looked familiar. "What about this one? Sergeant Olivia Benson."

Regan looked up at the screen, her eyes wide. She quickly grabbed the picture off the desk and held it up to the computer, comparing to two photos. "That's her" Regan whispered, relieved that she now knew her mother's name.

Andy turned his chair around, slightly impressed with himself. "Anything else you need?"

Regan nodded. "Where is she now?"

Andy's jaw dropped. "Let me get this straight. You want me to cross reference this name, with the names of everyone in the world, just to find out where she lives?" Regan nodded, folding her arms across her chest, and raising an eyebrow. "Okay" he said, sounding slightly defeated. Regan laughed once more, as he turned his chair to face the computer and began to type. "Well, she was in the U.S. army, let's try the states first."

Regan watched as dozens of names began to pop onto the screen. Andy continued to type, and one by one the names began to disappear. "Here we go. Olivia Benson. Resides in Manhattan, New York." He turned his chair once more, facing Regan, before he spoke. "So, what are you going to do?"

Regan shrugged, before laying on Andy's bed. "I'm going to find the truth."

* * *

April 18, 2010

Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit squadroom

Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk, tired, as usual. She, and her co-workers, had just closed a case, that took them over fifty-six hours to complete. It had been two days since she had been home, and she was starting to feel the need to get away.

"Liv, go home." She turned around, only to be met with a pair of blue eyes. Her partner, Detective Elliot Stabler, was standing behind her, looking over her shoulders. "Go home, get some rest" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, slightly, at the contact. It made her smile. She wasn't sure if it was the fatigue talking, or her memories of seeing him in Marine's uniform, but she felt the urge to spin around and kiss him. But she knew better. He was, after all, married, and her partner. Her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. It had been twenty-two years since they had first met, and she was still just as in love with him, as they day she met him.

Of course, it was a shock when she came to Special Victims, only to find out that he was working there as well. Not only were they expected to be co-workers, but Cragen had assigned them to be partners. Olivia thought it would be great, until Elliot told her he was married.

* * *

August 15, 1998

Olivia Benson woke up bright and early. It was her first day working in Special Victims, and she wanted to make sure she got there on time. After quickly taking a shower, and getting dressed, in a pair of grey slacks, a white tank, and a grey blazer, she walked out of her apartment, making sure to lock it on the way out.

She quickly exited the building. With it only being a few blocks to the precinct, she decided to walk. The whole time she walked, she thought about what it would be like, finally being able to help people like her and her mother.

Olivia walked into the 1-6, and made her way into the Special Victim's squadroom. She walked into the office that was labeled "Captain Cragen", giving a gentle knock before opening the door. "Can I help you?" Cragen asked, staring at the brunette standing in front of him.

She nodded. "Hi, Captain Cragen? I'm Olivia Benson."

Cragen nodded. Putting his pen on his desk, he got up, and shook her hand. "Welcome."

The two spent a little under an hour discussing how everything at the precinct went, including how partners went. "Speaking of partners, I think yours just walked in." Cragen walked out of his office, stopping in the doorway. "Elliot, can you come here for a minute."

Elliot nodded, and walked into his captains office. He gasped, when he saw the woman in front of him. He didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks on him, or if she was really there, standing in front of him.

"Detective Elliot Stabler" Cragen said, pointing to Elliot. "Meet your new partner. Olivia Benson." Elliot didn't know what to do. Olivia either. The two only stared at each other, quiet. The silence seemed to deem on forever, until Cragen cleared his throat. "Elliot, show her the ropes, and don't go easy on her. She can handle herself." Olivia blushed, as Elliot smirked.

"You got it Cap." With that, the two walked out of Cragen's office. Elliot showed his new partner to their desks, sitting down at his, watching as Olivia sat at hers. The two remained silent, debating on if they should bring up the past. Elliot wanted to know why she left him eighteen years ago, and Olivia wanted to explain, but they didn't know if now was the time, nor place. Eventually, Elliot was the first to speak. "It's good to see you again."

Olivia looked up and smiled. He looked exactly the same, as the day she walked out of his hotel room. "You too." There was another moment of silence, as Olivia gained up the courage to bring up their past. "Elliot, you know I never ment to leave on a bad note, right?"

"Liv, why wouldn't you let me at least walk you to the base?"

Olivia shrugged. She knew bringing this up was going to be difficult, but she wanted a clean slate, especially if they were going to be working, as partners. "I don't know. I just thought it would be easier to-"

Elliot let out a small laugh. "It's fine. It's in the past."

Olivia debated if she should tell Elliot about Regan. After all, he was her father, and she thought he deserved to know. However, what caught her eye, quickly made the decision for her. "You're, uh, you're married?"

Elliot looked up and saw her looking at the picture of him and his wife, Kathy. He nodded, sadly, as if it pained him to say so. "Oh, well, congradulations."

Elliot could see the pain in her face. After all this time, he was still in love with her, and he could tell she loved him, but after a stupid mistake, he was forced to marry someone he didn't love, not like he loved Olivia. Feeling the need to explain, he cleared his throat, watching as she looked him in the eye. "Liv, after you left, I was hurt. I got drunk, and that's where I met Kathy. It was a stupid mistake. Kathy told me she was pregnant, and so I felt obligated to marry her."

Olivia sighed. "So, you have a child now?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, trying not to cry. "No, she, uh, she had a miscarriage."

"Elliot, I'm sorry." She knew how Elliot had always wanted children, his wife to having a miscarriage must have devistated him. She knew then, that she wouldn't tell him about Regan. After all, she was gone, and he had a family. There was no point in ruining his life.

"It's okay." He wiped his face and took a deep breath. "So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Olivia smiled, before telling Elliot everything she had been through since their last encounter, of course leaving out everything about Regan.

* * *

April 18, 2010

Olivia looked at Elliot and sighed. Being his partner, restored their friendship, and they eventually became best friends. "El, you need more rest than I do."

Elliot shrugged. "Kathy kicked me out. I signed the divorce papers."

Olivia looked up at her best friend and sighed. "You need to stay over, again?" Elliot smiled and nodded. "You already have your bags in my car don't you?" He nodded. Olivia laughed. The two looked at each other, and became silent. "What happened this time?" Olivia asked, trying to break the tension the silence created.

"I, uh, I found out that she got an abortion, after we got married." Olivia's eyes widened.

"She what?"

"Yeah, she was pregnant, and practically forced me to marry her. Then she got an abortion. There was never a miscarriage. The last straw was when I found out she had gotten her tubes tied right after. She never wanted kids."

Olivia was shocked. Elliot was her best friend, and she knew how badly he wanted children, and for his wife to tie her tubes, without him knowing, and ruining their chances of ever having kids, was completely selfish. "El, I'm so sorry" she said, placing her hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Thanks Liv. Hey, tell you what. Take-out on me?"

Olivia nodded, as the two walked out of the squadroom. She laughed, when they got into her car, and she noticed his bags already piled into the backseat. "Crazy son of a bitch" she mumbled to herself, before she buckled her seatbelt, and drove off to her apartment.

* * *

"So, Sergeant Benson" Elliot teased. He knew she hated to be called that, considering she never wanted to be in the Army in the first place. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Eggroll?" He held out the eggroll, laughing when she leaned over and took a bite from the food still in his hand. "I take that as a yes."

The two laughed. "I can't believe that uniform still fits me."

Elliot's mouth opened. "Don't tell me that. I might demand to see you in it...again." Olivia laughed, almost choking on the eggroll in her mouth.

"Down boy" she joked, patting his knee. She watched as Elliot turned the page in her photo album. He picked up the album, trying to get a closer look, when the two saw something fall out.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the fallen picture.

Olivia's eyes grew wide when she realized what he was holding. It was the sonogram picture of Regan. She could've sworn she kept that in her nightstand. "Um, El, give me that" she said, reaching for the picture.

Elliot looked at it. "Liv? Why do you have a sonogram picture?"

Olivia took a deep breath. She had never told him about Regan, and until now, she never found a reason to. "It's, uh, it's a friend's baby" she lied, quickly snatching the photo, and shoving it into her pocket.

Elliot shrugged. He wasn't going to call her out on her strange behavior, no matter how much he knew she was lying. "Lieutenant General Maguire? Wasn't that the guy who's funeral you went to?" Olivia nodded, thinking back to that day.

* * *

September 17, 1999

Olivia walked into the squadroom, dressed in her Army's uniform. It had been three days since she found out her old Lieutenant had died, and today was his funeral. She had come back to the precinct because she had left her dog tags in her desk, and she wanted to make sure she had them at the funeral.

"Damn Benson. Looking good in a uniform."

Olivia looked to her right, and found the owner of that comment. Brian Cassidy. When he joined SVU, she knew there was something about him that was familiar. It wasn't until he tried, continually to ask her out, did she realize he was the younger brother of Bryton Cassidy, one of the men she was stationed with. "Shut up Cassidy" she said, annoyed. He was every bit as annoying as his brother was, if not more.

"Come on Benson" Cassidy said, walking up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her close. "How about after the funeral, you come, and grief at home with me."

Olivia turned around, ready to show him just how serious she was, when Elliot beat her to the punch, literally. "Cassidy, you know you're a real piece of shit." He pulled him off his partner, and held him by his collar. "She's going to a funeral, and all you care about is getting into her pants?" He pulled Cassidy closer, so that Olivia couldn't hear what he had to say. "If you ever put your hands on my partner again, I will kill you. Do you hear me?" Cassidy nodded, scared that Elliot would go through with his threat, and walked away, once Elliot had released his collar.

"Thanks El" Olivia said, putting her dog tags around her neck.

"You're welcome." He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her head, figuring if anyone saw, they'd think it was friends comforting each other. "I'll see you later."

Olivia nodded, before walking out of the squadroom, waving at Elliot on the way out.

* * *

The ceremony was nice, and although she tried her hardest not to, Olivia cried. Lieutenant Maguire was a well respected man, and his funeral's turnout was greater than expected. Olivia sat at a table, looking at everyone in their uniform, as well as Maguire's family. They were all conversating, remembering old times."Oh my God! If it isn't Olivia Benson!" Olivia turned around and smiled, seeing one of her best friends, and the only one who got her through the her time at the Army, Erin Cabot.

Erin quickly ran up, wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Erin! God, I missed you."

Erin pulled a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, as another old friend, Erik Douglas, came up behind the two. "Nice to see you two together again."

Olivia looked up and smiled when she saw Erik. He was the only one who accepted both Erin and Olivia when they joined the army, and he was definitely there whenever either of them needed back-up for a fight. "Hi Erik" Olivia said, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey Liv, good to see you again, of course, it would've been better under different circumstances." Olivia nodded. Lieutenant Maguire was like a father to her when she was in the Army, so his death affected her more than she wanted to admit.

"Benson?" Olivia turned around, only to be greeted by Bryton Cassidy. She wasn't sure if she should punch him in the gut, or give him a hug, but quickly thought now wasn't the place for a fight. After all, they had learned to tolerate each other.

"Hi Cassidy" she said, giving him a quick hug, before going back to Erin's side.

"My brother told me you're a detective now."

Olivia nodded. She had a few things to say about his brother. "You're brother...yeah, he's, uh, he's something."

Bryton nodded. "He's a douchebag, I know."

Olivia laughed, and nodded. Before she could speak, one of Lieutenant Maguire's sons came up and stood next to Olivia. "Olivia Benson?"

Olivia nodded, confused as to why he was here. She had seen pictures of Maguire's two sons, so she knew this was Ryan. "How can I help you?"

"My father, he, uh, he told me to make sure you recieved this" he said, handing the small envelope to her.

Olivia grabbed the letter, quickly opening it. She saw the letter, and quickly read it.

_Olivia Benson, _

_I've been keeping up with your accomplishments. Good job, detective. I'm very proud of you. Well, I assume Ryan was the one to give you this letter, because I am no longer with you. I'm sorry, but there's something you need to know. Regan Benson. Such a beautiful baby. I wish you could've seen her. I just want you to know, she is a very beautiful girl, and you would be extremely proud of your daughter if she were with you today. Take care, and becareful out there._

_Lieutenant Gregory Maguire._

Olivia wiped her eyes. Bringing up Regan got her emotional, especially since she was never able to meet her little girl. "Thank-you" she whispered to Ryan. He nodded, before walking back to his family.

"Liv?" Erin asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Olivia handed her the letter, watching for her reaction as she read. Erin's eyes widened, but she quickly played it off. "I agree, she was a beautiful baby." She handed the letter back to Olivia, who tucked it in her pocket. The rest of the day was spent, catching up on everything that had happened since Olivia had finished her tour.

* * *

April 18, 2010

Olivia layed on her bed, reading the letter from Maguire over once more. Something didn't make sense. In his letter, he had said "she is a very beautiful girl". Regan was dead, wouldn't that mean she _was_ a beautiful girl. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. She needed sleep, and thinking about everything would only keep her up all night. She quickly put the letter, along with the sonogram picture, in the drawer in her nightstand, and turned off the lamp.

She laid down, and let out a small sigh. She quickly let sleep take over, not knowing the news she would recieve tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so, sorry it took so long to update. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Well, next chapter we get to see Erin again, yay! Haha. **

**If you want the next chapter, you gotta review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, more Olivia, teehee, and we finally get to learn about the real reason Regan lives with, well lived with, the Marinos, thanks to a certain Erin Cabot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE COMPUTER THAT I'M TYPING THIS ON, NO WAIT, I'M ON MY SISTER'S COMPUTER, DANGIT! :/**

* * *

April 19, 2010

Olivia woke up the next morning, with a somewhat bittersweet feeling. It was April 19th, the day Regan was born, the baby she had never met, and every year she always woke up feeling sad. It felt as if something was missing from her life, and in truth, something was. She had had a baby, a little piece of her and Elliot, and now that baby was gone, without her ever being able to hold her.

Olivia sat up, leaning her back against the headboard of her bed, thinking about everything that had led up to now. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against her wall, when she heard a small knock on her door. Knowing it was Elliot, she quickly got out of bed, and headed to the door. She opened it, and smiled when she saw her best friend standing in front of her door, dressed and ready for work, smiling back at her. "I'll be ready in a few minutes" she said, before closing her door once more, and heading into her bathroom.

She emerged from her room, dressed and ready, half and hour later, and joined Elliot near the door. "Here" he said, handing her a cup of coffee, and a small bag.

She took them, thanking him with a quick smile, before setting the bag down on the nearby table. "I'll be right back" she said, before rushing into her room. She opened her nightstand's drawer, and pulled out the only picture of Regan she had. It was her little girl's birthday, and she intended to make sure that, even if she was dead, she still had a little piece of her that stayed with her, everywhere she went. Shoving into her jacket's pocket, Olivia closed her drawer, and went out of the room, making sure to close the door on the way out.

"Ready?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and nodded. She needed to get through this day, and hopefully she'd be able to do it, as she had for the last sixteen years.

The two arrived at the precinct a few minutes later. Elliot could tell Olivia was hiding something, he was, after all, her best friend, and he could tell when something was bothering his partner.

He watched as she stayed quiet the whole way into the elevator, and the ride up to the squadroom. She quickly sat at her desk, her hands were in her jacket's pockets, her fingers slightly grazing over the sonogram picture of Regan. Her little girl would have been seventeen today. She leaned back against her chair, ignoring the world around her, as she took out the photo. Looking at it, she thought back to the day she gave birth to her daughter, and recieved the news she had dreaded since she had found out she was pregnant.

* * *

April 19, 1993

Olivia woke up, to the sound of her heart beating on the monitor near her head. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light in the room, before letting out a groan. Looking up, she took notice of the medical equiptment she was hooked up to, including an IV hooked up to a bag of blood.. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach denied her the opportunity. She let out a loud groan, as she laid back down, taking a deep breath, before she heard someone speak.

"Doctor said you would be a little sore."

Olivia looked to her right, and smiled when she saw a familiar face. "What happened?"

Erin walked up to her bed, and sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to move it too much. "You don't remember anything?" she asked, tucking her friend's hair behind her ear, getting it out of her face. Before Olivia could answer, there was a knock on the door, before it opened, revealing both Lieutenant General Maguire, and General Teagen.

"Sergeant Benson" General Teagen said in a firm tone, letting her know that she was in trouble. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, but you have some explaining to do."

Olivia nodded. She sat back up, wincing in pain, but quickly wiped the pain from her face, not wanting to seem weak in front of her commanding officers. "General Teagen, I understand you're upset with me."

General Teagen nodded, before sighing. "Yes, but we'll discuss that when we're back at the base."

Lieutenant Maguire walked up to the bed, and stood beside Erin. He looked down at his favorite soldier, before speaking for the first time since he came into the room. "Do you remember what happened?"

Olivia shook her head, wiping her face with her hand. "Last thing I remember was being shot, and falling, and that's where it ends." Olivia closed her eyes for a few seconds, but quickly opened them, remembering she wasn't the only one in danger. "Erin, what happened to Regan?" She looked at her friend, hoping her baby was alright.

Erin sighed, before grabbing Olivia's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Olivia," she began, watching as her friend's face fell, realizing that something had happened to her daughter. "She, uh, she" Erin looked up at General Teagen, before staring into Olivia's eyes. She wanted to tell her the truth, but she had been sworn to secrecy by her General, and knew telling her the truth would result in her being in trouble by the U.S. government.

"She's dead" Teagen said, his face remaining straight and serious.

Olivia looked at her General, her eyes beginning to water. "What?" she whispered, not wanting to believe what he was telling her. She looked to her Lieutenant, hoping for a different answer. When he shook his head and looked down, she focused her attention on Erin. "Erin, Regan?"

Erin looked at Teagen once more, before letting out a sigh, and squeezing Olivia's hand again. "Liv, something, happened. The doctor performed an emergency C-section, but there was nothing he could do."

Olivia looked at her friend, not bothering to stop the tears that had started to fall from her eyes. "No, no, no."

"Liv, you had lost too much blood. I'm so sorry" Erin said, starting to cry herself.

At this point neither of them cared about remaining strong in front of their superiors. Olivia was hurting, and Erin was going to make sure she comforted her friend. "I need to see her" Olivia said, trying to get out of the bed, struggling with the wires connecting her to the multiple machines.

Erin tried to hold her down, as did Maguire, but she continued to struggle. "Olivia, calm down. You're going to reopen your wounds." Maguire tried to hold her down, but she continued to cry, yelling for them to let her go.

"Please, just let me see her!"

Finally the exhaustion caught up with her, as she laid her head on Erin's shoulder and continued to cry. "It's okay Liv" Erin said, rubbing Olivia's arm, as she continued to cry, wondering how she would be able to be okay after something like this.

* * *

April 19, 2010

Olivia wiped her eyes. Every year she thought about what had happened that day, and each and every time she became emotional. Her daughter was dead, and it had been because of her carelessness. It was because she had been so afraid of what would happen to her if someone found out about the baby, that she never told anyone. Maybe if she had said something, the doctors could have helped her, and Regan would be here, with her mother, where she belonged.

Elliot glanced at his partner, watching her as he took a seat at his desk, wondering if she would tell him what was wrong. He tried to think if today was anything special. It wasn't her birthday, and it wasn't the day her mother had died. When he looked over once more, and caught her staring at the sonogram from last night, he really began to worry. There was something that was making his partner feel this way, and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

The day had been slow. Most of the day had been taken up by paperwork, and when everyone was done and caught up, they sat around, talking. Olivia of course tried to stay as focused as she could, but her mind kept wondering back to Regan.

Everyone had noticed her change in behavior, and quite frankly, it was worrying them all. "So, dinner tonight?" Elliot asked, looking at his co-workers, looking for a way to get out and forget about Kathy and the seperation.

"I'm game" Fin said, leaning back in his chair. Munch looked at his partner, before nodding.

"I guess it'll be good to get out" Cragen said from his spot on Munch's desk.

They all watched as Olivia got out of her seat and walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee. She poured herself some of Munch's famous coffee, and took a drink, hoping the foul taste would distract her from her thoughts. "Liv?"

She looked at her partner. "Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

He sighed. He needed to know what was bugging his best friend, so he could do whatever he could to make it better. "Dinner tonight. You in?"

She looked at the four men watching her, waiting for an answer, before nodding. "Sure, I could use the night out."

She walked out of squadroom, heading to the bathroom, as Fin turned to Elliot. "What's up with Liv?"

Elliot shrugged. He wish he knew, and the fact that he had no clue was making him go crazy.

Just then a women walked into the squadroom. Elliot was the first to notice her, as he looked up from his partner. Something about her looked familiar, but he quickly shook it off you. "Can I help you?" he asked, hoping they weren't about to have another case.

The woman nodded, before pushing a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. When the rest of the detectives looked up and saw the woman, they all looked at each other, wondering why she looked familiar. "Hi, my cousin said I could find a Detective Benson here."

"May I ask who your cousin is?" Cragen asked, getting off of Munch's desk, stepping closer to the woman.

"Oh, uh, Alex Cabot. She's my cousin."

All four men looked at each other as the realized why she looked familiar. She had the same facial features as Alex. Before Cragen could answer, Olivia walked back into the squadroom. Spotting the blonde next to the four, her eyes grew wide. "Erin?"

Erin turned around. Seeing Olivia, she smiled, before running up and embracing her friend. "Olivia! My God, how long has it been!"

"About ten years" Olivia replied, returning her friend's smile. She looked at her co-workers, who only stared, confused. "Sorry, this is Erin Cabot. She and I were in the Army together, and she just so happens to be Alex's cousin."

Elliot gasped. Now he remembered where he had seen her before. She was the girl Olivia had been with, both times he had seen her in the past.

Olivia looked back at Erin. "Erin, this is Fin, Munch, Captain Cragen" she said, pointing to each man.

Erin nodded, and smiled, waving a hello to each of them, before stopping, and focusing on Elliot. "And who is this?" she asked, knowing full well who it was. She had remembered Elliot from back when she and Olivia were in the Army, and in all the years, he hadn't changed a bit.

Olivia smiled, trying not to blush. She was one of the few people who actually knew of her and Elliot's past. "This is my partner, Elliot Stabler."

Elliot stood from his chair, and extended a hand toward Erin. She shook his head, smiling when she saw his blue eyes, immediately remembering why she had come to see Olivia in the first place.

She turned to face Olivia, suddenly becoming serious. "Uh, is there any place I can talk to you, in private?"

Olivia looked at her, confused, and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Follow me" she said, as she began to walk toward the cribs. Erin followed her up, as the two disappeared upstairs. "So, what's up?" Olivia asked, closing the door. She sat on the closest bed, and watched as Erin sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you doing?" Erin asked, watching Olivia's face for her reaction.

"I can't complain" she said with a smile.

Erin shook her head. "Liv, you and I both know what today is. Seventeen years, it's been seventeen years." Olivia nodded, before letting out a small sigh. "Liv, there's something I have to tell you."

Olivia looked at her friend. "What's wrong Erin?"

Erin grabbed Olivia's hand, hoping she wouldn't hate her too much for what she was about to tell her. "Liv, Regan, she's alive."

Olivia's face scrunched up, as she tried not to get angry. "Erin, that's not funny" she spat, pulling her hand out of Erin's.

"I'm serious Liv." She pulled out a few pictures from her purse, knowing Olivia was going to lose it. She handed the pictures to Olivia, who accepted them gratefully.

"What are these?" Olivia asked, looking at the pictures. She gasped, looking at the photos. One was of a baby laying in an incubator. There was a small blanket wrapped around her tiny body, and her eyes were focused on the camera. The second was of Erin, holding the baby, and the last photo, was the one that caught Olivia's attention. Erin was standing next to an unconcious Olivia, holding the baby, who had her tiny hands wrapped around Olivia's index finger. "Where did you get these?" she asked, her voice cracking, as tears threatened to fall.

"Maguire. He took them on his phone, and sent them to me before he died. Olivia, that day at the hospital, you have to know we never wanted to do it. Teagen made us do it. I'm so sorry."

Olivia looked up. She took a deep breath, before speaking. "What happened that day at the hospital?"

* * *

April 19, 1993

Erin continued to craddle the newborn in her arms, smiling when she realized just how much of her mother she looked like. It was as if Regan was the mini version of Olivia, but there was no denying who her father was, once she had seen her eyes.

"Corporal Cabot" Teagen began, walking up to her. "Let me see the baby."

Confused, Erin looked up at her General. His face was still serious, and Erin was afraid of what he was going to do. "Sir?"

"Hand me the baby." She complied, and placed the baby in his arms. He took one look at her, before looking at Olivia, who was still laying unconcious on the bed. "Get rid of her" he said, handing the baby to the doctor.

Erin gasped, as did Lieutenant General Maguire. "General Teagen, what are you doing?"

"Sir, you can't do this" Erin pleaded, trying to do whatever she could to save her best friend's baby.

"I'm only doing what's best for my soldier. Sergeant Benson still has another year of service left. She can't continue her term with a baby, especially one without a father. I'm only doing what's best for her" he said, before turning to the doctor once more. "Get rid of her."

Doctor Marino looked at the baby in his arms, before looking up at Erin, who only shook her head, angry that her General would have such a disrespect for a human life. "General, I can't do that."

"Marino, do as your told" Teagen said, stepping closer to the doctor.

"No offense Sir, but I don't answer to you."

Before General Teagen could take another step towards the doctor, Lieutenant General Maguire stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Sir, you have no right to harm that baby" he said, standing up straight so that he towered over Teagen, showing he wasn't afraid to fight him if it was necessary.

General Teagen, however, wasn't going to be intimidated, and especially not from Maguire. "Lieutenant, if you want to remain in the U.S. Army, you better move out of my way." Maguire looked at Teagen, his eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes focused on the man in front of him. "That is an order Lieutenant."

Maguire sighed, before moving out of his path. "If you won't do it, I will" Teagen spat, walking toward the doctor.

Doctor Marino looked over at Olivia's body once more, before looking back down at Regan. "I'll take care of the baby" he said, looking up at the General.

Teagen nodded. "Good." He turned to face Erin and Maguire, who were both angry with their General's decision. "None of this happened, am I clear? As long as Sergeant Benson is concerned, the baby died due to complications. Am I understood?"

Erin stood up from the chair she had been sitting on. "But Sir-"

"Am I understood!" he repeated, this time louder.

Both Maguire and Erin nodded, both feeling guilty for the lie they would have to tell Olivia.

* * *

Erin was walking down the halls of the hospital, heading to Olivia's room, when she heard voices coming from inside. Fearing it was someone trying to harm her friend, Erin rushed in, surprised to see Doctor Marino with a woman, holding Regan. "Corporal Cabot, I know how much this pains you, but-"

"What's going to happen to her?" she asked, never once taking her eyes off of the sleeping baby.

Marino sighed, before opening his mouth to speak. "My wife and I are going to take her in, raise her as our own. Teagen never has to find out. He's a monster for what he's doing, and I couldn't harm this little one. She'll be safe with us Cabot, don't worry."

Erin nodded, before walking over to the three. Taking one last look at Regan, she smiled, lightly brushing her finger against the baby's cheek. Doctor Marino and his wife quickly walked out of the room with the baby, just as Olivia began to stir in her sleep.

Erin took a seat next to her bed, knowing that in a few minutes her friend would wake up, and she'd want an explaination. An explaination that neither she, nor Maguire were ready to give, and knew for a fact would be devastating to Olivia.

* * *

April 19, 2010

Olivia sat in the bed, and cried. Knowing the truth, she was angry, and thrilled at the same time. She was happy that Regan, her daughter, the little girl she had always wanted to meet, was alive and somewhere out there in the world, but she was also angry that she had been lied to, especially about something this serious. "Why?" Olivia asked, looking up at Erin, who had also let the tears fall from her eyes. "Why now?"

Erin wiped her eyes. "When Teagen a few months ago, I knew I had to tell you, but I had always been to afraid of what you would say, what you would do. Liv, I never ment to-"

"Never ment to what? Hurt me? Erin, I was told Regan was dead, do you know what that did to me?" Olivia got off the bed, feeling the need to be as far away from Erin as possible. "You lied to me Erin. You told me that she was dead, that I had lost my little girl."

"I know Liv, and I'm sorry, I just-"

"Everyday I see kids her age, and wonder what it would be like if she were here with me. I can imagine what she'd look like, how'd she act." Olivia looked down at Erin and shook her head. "Erin, I never got to see my little girl. I never got to hold her. I never got to have that first hello. My whole life has been filled with 'what-ifs' and...do you know I haven't even told Elliot that he had a daughter, because I thought she was dead." By this point Olivia had started pacing in the room, and was going into a full rant. When the realization that Regan was alive had finally hit her, she stopped, and looked at Erin. "Where is she?"

Erin sighed. "Last I heard, she was still in Italy."

"The last you heard? You've been keeping in contact with her?"

Erin shook her head. "The doctor, he, uh, he sent me some pictures. Every year, for her birthday. One day the pictures just stopped coming in. When I called to speak to him, I found out he had died during an attack at the base. Olivia, I'm so sorry that I kept this from you, but I thought you should know that-"

Olivia shook her head. "I can't be near you right now" she whispered, as she rushed out of the room.

Erin followed her out of the cribs and into the squadroom, calling her name the entire time, trying to stop Olivia from leaving. "Olivia! Olivia please!"

This had caught the attention of the rest of the detectives, as they watched Olivia rush down from the cribs, and over to her desk. When Elliot noticed his partner crying, he, along with Cragen, rushed to her side. "Olivia, what's wrong?" Cragen asked, trying to calm her.

Olivia tried to push past the two, but they blocked her way. "I have to get out of her" was all she said, as she tried to get past them once more.

"Liv, what happened?" Elliot asked, placing his hands on his partner's shoulders, hoping to get her to calm down. She pushed his hands off her, before looking at him, silently asking him to move.

Olivia had become even more angrier that her partner and boss wouldn't let her leave, and she knew that if she didn't get the hell out of there, she would crack. Unfortunately, Erin didn't take the hint. "Olivia, please, just listen to me." She placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder, not knowing the danger of doing so.

Before either could say a word, Olivia turned around, delivering a punch to Erin's face, causing her nose to bleed. Everyone immediately reacted, as Fin and Munch helped Erin up off the floor, handing her a few tissues to wipe the blood from her nose.

Elliot quickly grabbed onto his partner's waist, holding her back, but let go when she elbowed him in the ribs. Knowing that if he didn't restrain her, she'd attack Erin once more, which wouldn't be good for her at all. He quickly grabbed the back of her jacket and yanked her to him. Doing the first thing that came to mind, he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, as he would do with any other perp, before pushing her onto his desk. When she continued to struggle, he leaned over her, putting his body's weight on her, forcing her to stop struggling.

"Liv, calm down." He listened as her breathing began to become slower, and more regular. He leaned over, so that he could whisper into her ear, "Are you good?"

She would have nodded, had her face not been pressed up against his desk. "Yes, let me go" she whispered back, before taking a deep breath.

He complied, as he got off her, and released her arms, watching carefully as she stood up and straighted her clothes. She looked at Erin once more, before looking around the entire room. Everyone was looking at her, shocked with what they had witnessed. They all knew Olivia was always the composed one, that Elliot was the one with the temper, so seeing her lose control definitely surprised them.

Without another word, Olivia rushed out of the squadroom, ashamed with how she had lost control. She didn't bother to wait for the elevator, as she opted for the stairs, feeling the need to get out of the precinct, and away from everything as fast as possible. She needed time to think, and being alone was the only way she was going to be able to.

* * *

**Goodness, its almost 4:30 in the morning :/, what can I say, I'm a night owl. lol.**

**Dang, Benson's got a temper! Yes! I love it. Haha.**

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me :)**

**You're reviews mean alot to me, so please, Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so sorry yet again for the delay. I'm just going to upload a new chapter of every one of my stories, because for some reason, I can't upload them from my dorm, which completely sucks, so I'm going to tell you now that it'll be a while for updates, but hopefully not that long where you all lose interest. (P.S. i'm putting this on all my other stories, so if you read more than one of mine, you'll already know this ;) )**

**So, I was having extreme writer's block with this one, so this is a little 'filler' chapter, but I think it has some key details. Yeah, I'm just going to go into it. **

**I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES.**

* * *

Olivia let out a small sigh. She couldn't believe it, her little girl was alive, and out there somewhere in Italy, and all this time, Erin and Maguire had let her believe that Regan was dead. Not only was she angry, but she was also hurt. Hurt that her best friend could lie to her, especially about something this important.

Olivia wiped her eyes free of the tears that had unconciously fallen. She continued to stare at the picture of the baby, she hand in her hands, smiling when she saw just how much Regan truly looked like her. Olivia grabbed one of the two pictures that lay on the empty passenger seat of her car, and lifted it up so that she could see Regan. Her smile grew wider, as her fingers gently traced Regan's small body. Her hair, the small amount she had, was dark brown, peeking out from the hospital issued baby beanie. Her skin was almost as tan as Olivia's, and, even though she was only a baby, Olivia could tell she would be just as curvy as she had been growing up. Olivia grabbed the last picture, and chuckled, seeing Regan looking at the camera with her eyes open. Her eyes, which were identical to her father's, the same cerulean blue she saw everyday, staring at her from her partner's desk, were open, looking at the world for the first time.

Olivia let out another sigh. Now that she knew Regan was alive, she knew she had to find her, tell her what happened, let her know that she never knew she was alive. She wanted to be able to see her little girl, and hope things would fall into place, as they should have seventeen years ago, but the more she thought, the more she knew it wouldn't happen. Regan was probably living a happy life, with a family that she probably thought was her own. A mother who she believed gave birth to her, and a father, a father who would be there, and love her.

She didn't doubt that Elliot would love Regan, she just knew things between them would always be different if she told him the truth, and their friendship was not something she was willing to risk. She knew it was selfish, but she was only sparing him. He was married, there was no need to ruin his relationship with Kathy, over something that had happened eighteen years ago.

Olivia continued to stare at the picture, not taking notice of the person standing outside of her car, looking at her through the window. Olivia jumped when she heard the knock on her window. It startled her, making her drop the picture of Regan on the floor. She turned to see who was outside her car, smiling when she saw the familiar face. He opened the door, and leaned on it, a technique he had learned to keep her from driving off. "How'd you know where to find me?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying from her voice.

Elliot looked at her and smiled. "Because" he began, bending down to pick up the picture she had dropped, making sure not to let go of the door, a mistake he had made earlier in their partnership. "I know you Liv. You always come here to think." He stood up, and flipped the picture in his hands, so that he was able to see what was on the other side. He took one look at Regan and knew, he just knew, that Olivia had been hiding something big from him. "Olivia, who is this?" he asked, showing Olivia the picture of the baby, the one she had been staring at moments before.

Olivia didn't know how to answer. She could tell him the truth, get it all out now, but she knew he would hate her, and that was definitely not something she wanted to happen, especially now. She could lie to him, something she had only done to him once, but she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lied to Elliot. Olivia sighed, loudly, before looking into Elliot's eyes, the same eyes Regan had, the same eyes she had stared into the night they made love, the same eyes that told her just how much he was still in love with her.

"Elliot, I, uh." She grabbed the picture out of Elliot's hand and put it on the seat that held the other two. "Elliot, she's, uh." She broke eye contact with her partner, quickly looking down at the floor of the car. "Elliot, she's my daughter." She didn't look up, but she could feel her partner's expression change.

"What?" he whispered, leaning in closer to his best friend. "Your, your daughter? Olivia, you had a baby?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, and could feel the tears coming back to her eyes. "Elliot, I'm so sorry I never told you. It's just, she died and I didn't want to bring it up" she blurted out, trying to avoid eye contact.

Elliot looked at Olivia, before taking a deep breath. Olivia saw, from the corner of the eye, as he walked away from the car, shutting her door. She let the tears fall, fearing she had just cost her relationship with her best friend. Did he know she was lying, or was the fact that she had kept something from him the reason he hated her. She put the keys into the ignition, but stopped, hearing the passenger door open. She looked to the side, and saw Elliot climb into the car, making sure to scoop up the pictures and place them on his lap. She gave him a small smile, knowing he wasn't going to leave her now, not when he needed her the most.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, keeping his head tilted away from her so that she could not see how glossy his eyes had become. It upset him, that Olivia, the only other person who wanted a baby more than him, was denied that chance, but even more so, that she had had a baby with someone else, especially after their night together. He thought they had something, but obviously she didn't feel for him, what he felt for her, or so he thought.

As much as she tried to avoid it, she knew the question was the elephant in the room, or in this case, the car. There was no way around it, and she figured it best now, if she just answered his unspoken question. "Complications during delivery" she whispered, staring out the front windshield of her car. She saw from the corner of her eye, Elliot turn to face her, before continuing to speak. "I, uh, I passed out and went into labor. She died the same day."

Olivia could feel the tears on her cheeks, yet she made no attempt to wipe them away. Elliot, seeing his partner crying, turned, and reached over, cupping her face in the palm of his hands. "Olivia, I'm so sorry." He used the pad of his tumbs to wipe away his partner's tears, causing her to look at him. Their eyes locked, and before he knew what he was doing, Elliot's lips were a few inches from Olivia's, his hands on her head, keeping it steady.

Olivia's breath hitched in her throat. She was scared, scared as hell, about what would happen if he kissed her. She knew she loved him, but he was her partner, and he was still married for Christ's sake! Despite her better judgement, she closed her eyes, anticipating when she'd feel his lips on hers. She had always wondered if his lips were still as soft as she had remembered, the way they gently grazed her skin when they had sex. Her thoughts became cloudy, when she felt his hot breath on her face. Her mind was screaming at her to pull away, slap him, anything to not go through this again, but her body just wouldn't respond to what her brain was saying.

Elliot, noticing how she had not pulled away, continued to move toward her, slowly, also anticipating the feeling of her lips on his. "Liv?" he whispered, stopping so close to her, he could hear her breathing become irregular. "You have to know that Kathy never ment anything. I'm so sorry, for everything."

"Elliot," Olivia whispered, giving her a partner a small smile when he wiped the newly fallen tears off her face. "There's something you have to know" she whispered, opening her eyes, staring into the beautiful blues she knew and loved.

"Later" he whispered, before gently brushing his lips across hers. Deciding to ignore her brain for once, Olivia closed her eyes, as she allowed him to plant another kiss on her mouth, this one filled with more love than he had ever known he had for her. "Liv, I need you to know" he mumbled against her lips, before pulling her back, allowing him to stare into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, before giving her another sweet kiss.

Olivia, shocked, and a little overwhelmed, only sat there, wrapped in Elliot's arms. Half of her wanted things to continue, let them go from where they had left off, but she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He had a wife, and she had a secret, a big secret, and until they each told the other what they needed to hear, she knew there was no way for them to be together. "Elliot, I, I,"

Before she could finish, her phone began to ring. Startled, she scooted back, and away from Elliot, pushing him slightly, just so that he'd drop his arms. She quickly grabbed her phone from the dashboard, and tapped the screen, answering it. "Benson" she said into the phone, waiting a few seconds to hear the voice on the other end speak. "Yes, I understand. Thanks Captain." She quickly ended the call, before putting the phone back on the dashboard. "Erin's not going to press charges for assault, but she wants to talk to me."

Elliot looked at Olivia and sighed. Whenever things became either awkward for her, or she didn't want to talk about something, she changed the subject, but Elliot wasn't going to allow that, not tonight. "Liv," he said, placing a hand on her right thigh, making it known that he wasn't done talking about how he felt.

"Elliot," she began, placing her hand on top of his. She looked into his eyes, and silently begged him to not bring it up, if not for her confusion, than for her sanity. "Please" she whispered, hoping he would see how desperate she was not to talk about it at the moment. She had other things on her mind, more important things, and she didn't want another "distraction".

Elliot sighed, before nodding. "Take your time Liv" he said, before placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

Olivia took a deep breath, grateful that he understood, or at least was trying to understand, what she was going through. "Thank-you" she whispered, watching as he got out of the car.

"See you at the apartment?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to sleep in a motel for the night.

Olivia nodded, before starting the car. She watched as Elliot walked back to his car, seeing as she took the squadcar, wondering if it was a wise thing to keep the truth from Elliot. She knew he deserved to know his daughter, and some part of her wanted that to happen, but first she had to learn about Regan, and the only person who could give her the information she wanted, was waiting at her apartment, along with an apology and a piece of Olivia's little girl.

* * *

**o.O who's waiting for her, and what do they have? And will Olivia ever let Elliot in and tell him the truth, or will he go on believing Olivia had sex with some other guy, and got pregnant? Review to find out. You guys know the rule, 10 reviews for the next chapter ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, sorry it has taken me forever and a day to update any of my stories. I have been soooo busy with college stuff, it's unreal. I'm in the middle of midterm break, so that gives me a few days to just catch up on some writing. Well, I'll just stop rambling and get to the story, because I'm pretty sure you all want to know about Regan, Olivia, and Elliot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU, OR ITS CHARACTERS; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

The drive to Olivia's apartment was unbearable. Each mile only seemed to make her even more anxious for the truth. She knew Erin was waiting at her apartment, wanting to talk, and now that she was a little calmer, so was willing to do so. She deserved to hear what her best friend had to say, after all, at least she had told Olivia the truth, even if it took years to do so.

Olivia pulled up to her apartment building, quickly parking the car, before entering the building. She took the elevator up to her floor, and began to walk down the hall, when she noticed someone standing by her front door. "I'm sorry," the figure said, pushing herself off of the wall.

Olivia sighed, before walking to the door. "Erin," she began, taking her keys out and opening the door. "I understand, you just need to know how angry I am that I never got to know her." She opened the door, and moved aside, allowing the blonde entry into the apartment.

"Well, I know it isn't much, but I have something you might want to see," Erin said, holding up a large envelope.

Olivia shut the door, making sure to lock the top for Elliot, before turning to face Erin. She grabbed the folder out of the blonde's hand, and walked to the couch, opening it, and gently spilling its contents onto the coffee table. "Erin, this is, this is," she began, her eyes beginning to water. "Thank you" she said, wiping her face, tearing her eyes away from the pictures of Regan long enough to give Erin a genuine smile.

"You're welcome," Erin said, taking a seat next to Olivia on the couch, pulling out a DVD cover from her purse. "Here." She handed Olivia the disk, before smiling once more.

"What's this?" Olivia asked, grabbing the disk from Erin, staring at it.

"Just put it in," was all Erin said, before grabbing one of the dozens of pictures of Regan she had brought.

Olivia did as she was told and put the DVD in the player. She sat next to Erin, making sure to grab the remote off of the coffee table, before pressing play.

"Regan, say hi," a voice from behind the camera said.

Regan, barely a toddler, waved shyly at the camera, before wobbling off.

Olivia looked at Erin, wide eyed, on the brink of tears yet again. "Where did you get this?"

Erin smiled, before handing Olivia the picture in her hand. "Dr. Marino sent them to me, every year, along with pictures. He knew I was worried about her."

Olivia continued to watch the home movie, clutching the pictures of her little girl close to her chest. She would smile, every time Regan looked at the camera. It was as if she was looking at a small clone of herself. That dark brown hair, the olive toned skin, the same bright smile, was all Olivia, but what really made her smile, was the pair of piercing blue eyes that hid behind the child's bangs.

"She's beautiful Liv," Erin whispered, placing a hand on her old friend's knee. She wanted Olivia to know that she had never ment to hurt her by keeping everything a secret. She was only doing what she had been ordered to do.

Olivia nodded. Regan was beautiful, and she couldn't help but smile with pride. She had created that little girl, and nothing made her more proud to know what a beautiful young lady she was turning out to be. "Yeah," she finally said, finally finding her voice, "she is."

Erin squeezed Olivia's knee, silently asking for her attention. She smiled when Olivia turned to her, debating if she should bring up the question both knew needed to be answered. "When are you going to tell him?" she asked, taking her hand off Olivia's knee.

Olivia shrugged, before letting out a deep sigh. "I, I don't know. Part of me wants to tell him, wants him to know what happened."

"But?" Erin asked, knowing there was a reason behind Olivia's silence.

"He has a family Erin, or at least he did. I don't want to be the reason he gets a divorce."

Erin looked at her friend and shook her head. "Liv, you and I both know the real reason he got married, or did you forget who was the one who held you as you cried yourself to sleep that night?" Olivia looked at her fellow ex-soldier and shook her head. "Erin, I, I-"

"You need to tell him," she interrupted. She knew Olivia was scared, but the truth was, Elliot deserved to know the truth about what had happened seventeen years ago. She became quiet when she heard someone on the other end of the door. "And, now's your chance," she said with a smile, before the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Elliot.

Olivia, surprised that he was home so soon, quickly turned off the tv, before shoving the pictures of Regan back into the envelope, and tucking it into one of the couch's cushions. "Elliot! Um, hi? I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Elliot closed the door, a little skeptical of his partner's behavior. "Cragen told me to leave, check up and see how you were doing. He wanted me to make sure you didn't kill, uh,"

"Erin," Erin finished for him.

"Right, he wanted me to make sure everything was alright after this afternoon." Elliot looked at Erin, a small smile plastered on his face. He knew Olivia was strong, but the bruise she had left on Erin's face, not to mention how she had broken her nose, proved just how strong his partner really was.

"I'm fine Detective Stabler." She looked at Olivia, who was staring at the floor, trying to avoid either of their eyes. "It was all just a misunderstanding." She took one more look at the partners, before raising an eyebrow. She knew something was going on, no matter how much they wanted to deny it. After all, she was the only who kept Olivia sane in the Army. She knew Olivia better than she thought. "I was just, um, I was just leaving. Olivia, I have that thing for you, in my car."

Olivia looked up and nodded. She knew there wasn't anything in Erin's car, it was just an excuse she was using to get her away from Elliot. "Elliot, I'll be right back. Don't wait up," she said, before walking out of the apartment, and down the hall into the elevator.

She watched as Erin stepped into the elevator, before she spoke up. "I can't do it Erin. I just can't."

Erin grabbed the door of the elevator, keeping it open long enough to look her friend in the eye. "Liv, he deserves to know. Tell him."

Olivia sighed. She leaned up against the door to the elevator, keeping it open for just a few seconds longer. "I don't even know much about her. How do I even tell him about a girl, when I've never even met her." Olivia let out another sigh, this one more frustrated than the last. "For all I know, she doesn't even know she's adopted. And if she did, she doesn't even want to know me."

Erin looked at Olivia, making sure to grab her hand. "Olivia, if she's anything like you, she does. Trust me." Erin took her hand off Olivia's, but not before slipping a picture into Olivia's awaiting fingers. "Trust me," Erin whispered once more, before allowing the elevator to close, leaving Olivia in the hall by herself.

She looked down at her hand, noticing the small picture, before it registered in her brain that it was something she should look at. Turning the picture over, Olivia gasped. As if she wasn't confused enough, here Erin was, trying to remind her of the good ole' days.

Trying to blink away the tears that were slowly, but surely, forming in her eyes, Olivia turned the picture over, making sure to read the writting on the back. _The Dynamic Duo 1992_.

Olivia sighed. She was going to find Regan, and she was going to make sure she knew the real reason she was adopted. She was going to find her, and she was damn sure she wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

April 19, 2010

Camp Darby

"Hey, Marino! Wake up!"

"Teagen, leave her alone."

"Hardt, get out of my way."

Regan stirred in her sleep. She hadn't intended on falling asleep on Andy's bed, but with everything that had happened that morning, she was physically, and emotionally, exhausted. She sighed, before opening her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. At first all she saw was a figure hovered over her, but once her vision cleared she realized it wasn't Andy who was leaning over her. "What the fuck," she said, trying to push the man away. "Henry, get off of me!" She pushed him harder, hoping he would get the hint, but when he didn't budge, she slapped him in the face.

"Come on Regan, what's Hardt have that I don't?" he asked, his hands finding their way to her hips.

"For one, he's not a spoiled Army brat like you," she said, pulling his hands off her hips, before pushing him off her. "And he has manners." She quickly rolled off the bed, pulling down the shirt Henry Teagen had 'accidentally' pulled up, trying to wake her up.

Teagen rolled his eyes, before pushing himself away from Andy's bed. "Don't act so bitchy, you may never get laid."

Andy, tired of hearing, and seeing, his superior harass his friend, stepped inbetween the two. "Corporal Teagen, I cannot allow you to harass this woman any longer."

Teagen looked over Andy's shoulder and smirked. "What a woman she is," he said under his breath, causing Regan to cringe. "Private Hardt, unless you want to be discharged, I suggest you move, now."

"Teagen, you honestly think your father is going to let this one go."

Teagen looked at Andy, before scowling. "My father doesn't need to know about this," he said, pushing Andy aside, roughly. He walked up to Regan, and grabbed her wrists, roughly, pulling her body up to his. "You know," he began, whispering into Regan's ear, "I can show you what a real man feels like."

Regan smirked. Slightly pushing away from Henry, she shook her head. "Teagen, I can assure you, no matter how high in rank you are, statutory rape, is still rape. And the last I checked, you're still twenty-two, and I'm still seventeen." Teagen looked at Regan, bewildered. "So, unless you want your ass thrown into jail, I suggest you let me go, and leave Private Hardt alone."

Teagen looked down at Regan, before looking over his shoulder at Andy. "You can have her, she's too much of a hassel," Teagen said, releasing Regan's wrists and giving her a slight push. "Bitch," he muttered, before leaving the room, making sure to brush, very roughly, against Andy's shoulder.

When Teagen was gone, and far out of ear range, Andy looked at Regan and sighed. "Sorry about Teagen. He's-"

"Henry Teagen is a douchebag who's used to getting any girl he wants." Regan grabbed her jacket off the back of Andy's chair, pulling it on, making herself look suitable. "He thinks he can act any way he wants just because both his father and grandfather were Generals stationed here." Regan moved to zip up her jacket, but stopped when she felt the pain return. She groaned, loudly, reaching for her arm, suddenly remembering her injury from earlier.

"Everything alright?"" Andy asked, noticing Regan fall back onto the bed, clutching her arm.

"I'm fine," she whispered, hoping Andy wouldn't ask any more questions. She tried to get up, but groaned once more.

"Okay, let me see it," Andy said, coming up behind Regan, pulling off her jacket. He winced when he saw the large cut on her arm, wondering how he hadn't noticed this before. "Lay down, let me get this all taken car of for you." He pushed Regan down onto the bed, before getting up and getting the medical kit on the other end of the room.

"Andy, you don't have to do this," Regan said, watching as he opened the bottle of cleaning alcohol. "I'll be fine, it's just a scratch."

"Regan I swear, you're one of the most stubborn people I know. Now, lay down," he said, before grabbing a few cloths and drenching them in the alcohol. "Okay, this is going to sting a little."

"I'm not stubborn, I'm just, HOLY MOTHER OF- what the hell?" Regan asked, when Andy placed the alcohol drenched cloth on her arm. Andy let out a small chuckle when he witnessed Regan's reaction. "It's like you've drenched my arm in gasoline and lit it on fire. Oh my God!"

"Oh cut it out. Now, let me stitch this up." Andy grabbed her arm, before sterilizing a needle. He stitched up her wound, trying to ignore the groans and heavy sighs Regan was making due to the pain. He tried to stitch up her wound as quickly as possible, knowing the pain she was in. "There," he said, wrapping her arm in gauze. "Take it easy for a few days."

"Easier said than done," Regan said with a small laugh, sitting up.

"What are you going to do now?" Andy asked, helping Regan into her jacket.

She shrugged, wincing in pain after doing so. "Where's that paper you printed?" Andy turned to his computer, quickly grabbing the paper he had printed, with all the information they had found about Sergeant Olivia Benson. He gave it to her, smiling when she snatched it.

"I guess there's only one way I'm going to find out the truth. My mother won't tell me anything, so I'm going to have to find her, and understand why. Why did she give me up?" She took out the picture Mia had stuffed in her book and sighed. "I want to know them, want to know who they were, what they're like."

Andy placed his hand on Regan's back and sighed. "So, where does your journey begin?"

Regan turned to face Andy, giving him a small smile. She was going to miss him, after all, he was like the brother she had always wanted. "I'm not exactly sure, but I could use a little adventure."

Andy shook his head. He was scared. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he also knew this was something she had to do. "I hope you find what you're looking for." He quickly got off the bed, walking over to his desk, before reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out something. "Here, just something to remember me by," he said, handing her the small object he had grabbed.

Regan looked at her hands and smiled. "Thank you," she said, sticking the army knife into her pocket.

Andy wrapped his arms around Regan, and closed his eyes. "Becareful out there."

Regan hugged Andy back before letting out a small sigh. "Always am," she said with a wink.

Andy dropped his hands, and sat on his bed, watching her walk to the door. "Where to now?"

Regan stopped at the door and sighed. "I think I'll pay Phillip a little visit," she said, before walking out of the room. She quickly made her way off the base, and back onto the center. If she was going to leave, she was going to bring a few things with her. It was, after all, a long way to France.

* * *

**O.O what's in France? Who's Phillip? And will Olivia ever tell Elliot about Regan? Review to find out. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( Plus I had finals and had to check out, which was a hassel :/ So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Regan walked, quickly and quietly, back into the center. It had only been three hours since the attack, so she knew everyone would be in the panic room, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be cautious. She still didn't want to talk to her mother after what had happened, with all the lies that she had continually told her, and she knew that if someone saw her, they would tell Alice what Regan was up to.

She made her way to her room, careful to avoid all the debris on the floor. She cringed when she stepped on shards of shattered glass on the floor, knowing the sound could warn anyone around that she was in the room. "Come on, where is it?" she asked herself, as she opened her closet. "Ah-ha!" she said, grabbing the duffle bag out of the bottom of the closet, and throwing it onto the bed. Not bothering to pack conciously, she opened her drawers and began to throw clothes into the bag, only stopping to make sure she had enough underwear and socks to last her. Once she was done with packing her duffle bag, she reached under her desk and grabbed the gun she kept there, the one her father had put there to make sure she and Mia had a way to defend themselves if there was ever an attack. She made sure the gun was on lock, before putting it in the waistband of her jeans.

She walked back into her closet, and pulled out a manilla folder. Inside was money she had been saving, incase something ever came up. She grabbed a backpack and threw the folder inside, along with the army knife Andy had given her. She took off the shirt she was wearing, figuring it would be nice to travel in a clean shirt, when she heard a voice from behind her. "Regan?"

Regan turned around, making sure to cover her chest with a new shirt. When she saw little Annie, she sighed, quickly putting on the clean shirt. "Annie? What are you doing? You're not supposed to be out of the panic room."

Annie looked at Regan, her eyes teary at the thought of Regan leaving. She looked up to Regan, and if she left, she would feel as if something in her life was missing. "I was looking for David. Where are you going?"

Regan looked at Annie and sighed. "I have to go Annie. I have some things I need to take care of."

"There you are!" Regan looked up to see David walk behind Annie and wrap his arm around her shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you. You know Mia's going to kill us if she knows we left." David looked up and saw Regan with both her bags. "Regan? Where are you going?"

"I'm going away, it's just something I have to do."

She bent over to grab a sweater from the floor, but not before David saw the gun in her waistband. "Regan, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Regan closed her eyes, before letting out a deep sigh. She didn't want to tell them what was going on. As far as they knew, Alice was someone who was willing to help out anyone, not the lying woman Regan knew her to be. "It's something personal David. Just something I gotta do," she replied over her shoulder, as she pulled on her sweater, before putting on her black leather jacket.

"But you'll be back tomorrow right?"

Regan turned around, only to be greeted by Annie's scared face, tears falling down her cheeks for the second time that day. "No Annie, I'm going to be gone for a while. It's just something I gotta do," she said, before wrapping her arms around Annie, letting the little girl cry on her shoulder.

"Regan, don't leave me," she whispered, as she grasped Regan's shirt, and held on for dear life.

Regan looked up at David, her own eyes filling with tears. David grabbed Annie and pulled her off Regan. Regan went to her bed and got her duffle bag, placing the strap on her shoulder. She quickly walked to her desk, shoving the book Mia had given her earlier that morning into the backpack, along with a few pictures and notepads. Lastly, she threw the papers Andy had printed with her birth mother's information into the bag, before zipping it up. She grabbed a picture of her and Phillip off her desk, before looking at it and smiling. Shoving it into her pocket, she walked out the door, but not before being stopped by Annie.

"Please Regan," she pleaded, grabbing onto her jacket.

Regan wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, before putting on a fake smile. "It'll be okay Annie. Trust me." With that she kissed the crown of the little girl's head, and stepped out of the doorway. She stopped and looked up at the two Parkers and sighed. "Take care of her David," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, letting him know that their little rivalry game was now over.

He nodded, before picking up his sister, the two watching as Regan walked down the hall and out of their lives.

Regan kept watch, knowing she didn't want to be seen by Alice, especially in her father's weapons room. Her father had taught her how to shoot just before he died, and she knew how to handle weapons. She did, after all, live right next to an army base. She quickly went inside and grabbed the first two guns she saw, along with extra ammunition. She didn't know what, or who, she would come across, but she wanted to be ready to protect herself. After all, she was a teenager traveling from Italy to New York by herself, she was bound to find some trouble.

She quickly threw the weapons into her backpack, before slinging it onto her back. She turned around, but froze, seeing someone she hadn't wish to see in the doorway. "So, you find out who you really are and you decide to leave?"

Regan looked at Mia, unsure of what to say. "Mia, please," she began, hoping she wouldn't question her too much.

Regan tried to walk past the woman she thought was her sister, but wasn't able to, due to the fact that Mia had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Regan, what are you going to do? Go find your parents? Find out who you are? Regan, you honestly think that's going to help?"

Regan took a deep breath. Mia didn't understand what she was going through. She knew where she came from. She knew who her parents were, she knew her family. Regan didn't, and she was desperate to change that. She didn't know if her mother wanted her back then, or if she would want her now, but she at least deserved to know why she had been given up for adoption.

"Mia, you don't get it. This is something I have to do," she said, yanking her arm out of Mia's grasp. "I have to go." She began to walk down the hall, but stopped, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving. Without warning, Regan turned around, and rushed toward Mia, jumping into her arms, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"You don't have to do this," Mia whispered, squeezing Regan's body, telling her just how much she objected to the idea of her little sister leaving.

"Yes I do," Regan whispered back, before pulling away. "Tell your mother I"m sorry."

Mia watched Regan begin to walk away, her eyes filling with tears. She knew her sister wanted to find where she really came from, but it still didn't stop the hurt and feeling of abandonment. "Regan, wait," she called out, forcing the teenager to stop in her tracks. Regan turned around, placing her hands on her hips, before raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't supposed to give this to you before your eighteenth birthday, but I know you're going to need a way to Phillip." Regan looked at Mia, wide eyed, confused as to how she knew she was going to go see Phillip. "Come on Regan. If it wasn't Phillip, it would be Angel and Alex, or even Travis. You guys were inseperable."

With that, Mia took out the keys from her pocket and tossed them to Regan. "Be safe. Remember, you always have a family here."

Regan looked down at the car keys in her hand, smiling. She looked at Mia once more, before turning on her heel and walking down the hall, and out of the center. She went into the garage and smirked, seeing the car her adoptive family had bought her for her birthday. She threw her duffle bag into the backseat, along with her backpack, before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. She drove off, not bothering to look back. She was going to find her family, and she was going to find out the truth, but what she didn't know was who had been watching her the entire time, getting ready to make his move and get revenge.

* * *

**ooookay, sorry it's kinda short. And sorry about the rating. I realize that it might be alittle over cautious, but later on in the story it should deem appropriate.**

**I hope you liked. Next: We see who is finally following Regan, and we get to see this friend Phillip :)**

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am probably the worst author ever :( I am terribly sorry everyone, but school has been hectic. But hopefully I have gotten things under control for the most part, which means I'll be able to update more often *does happy dance* yay! Anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Regan looked in the rearview mirror, noticing the same car that had followed her from the base. At first, she thought it had been her mind playing tricks on her, but now she was starting to worry. After all, she was a seventeen year old girl traveling to France by herself.

She had been driving for a week; stopping at motels to sleep, shower and grab a quick bite to eat, before she would head back onto the road. She knew after Phillip's father had completed his service in Italy, they moved back to Paris, so this is where she found herself.

She walked out of the motel she had spent the night in, and walked to the front office. She handed them her key, before grabbing her backback and heading back to her car. She noticed the black truck parked next to her own, and she quickly scanned the parking lot, before getting into the car and driving toward's Phillip's house.

She needed to get to her friend before she found herself in trouble, especially now that she knew someone was following her.

* * *

She waited out side the small town house, knocking on the door. It was only a few moments, but when the door swung open, she smiled, seeing her good friend. "Regan?" he asked, opening the door wider.

Regan smiled. "The one and only." She hugged her friend, laughing when he gave her a goofy smile. "Miss me?"

Phillip nodded, his light brown hair curls bouncing along with his head. "Of course," he said, moving aside to let her in. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Phillip led Regan to a small couch, taking a seat. "There was an attack on the base a week ago," she said, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Is everyone alright? Mia? Your mom?"

Regan flinched when Phillip mentioned Alice, especially because he had called her her mom. "They're fine, but, um I found out something." She looked up and noticed she had Phillip's undivided attention. "I'm adopted."

"What? I never-"

"Come on Phillip, which one of my parents has blue eyes?" She watched as he let the realization sink in, before she continued. "Someone I know at the base got me the information I need. My mother was stationed there when she had me, now she lives in New York."

Phillip rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going, and he knew she was going to need some help. "So you're heading to the states to find her?" he asked, standing up and grabbing his laptop computer.

Regan nodded. "I also, kinda, need a place to stay until I can get there."

"No worries, Dad loves you," he said with a smile.

Regan looked at Phillip once more and smiled. His brown curls slightly covered his green eyes as he began to type on the computer. She knew he would keep his promise, and he would help her, but she still needed to figure out how to get to New York.

"Come on," Phillip said, closing his computer, "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Regan looked over at Phillip and laughed. He was walking over to her, his arms full of clothes that he thought she would be interested in. "What's this?" she asked, as he threw the pile of clothes into her arms.

Phillip shrugged. "Think of it as a late birthday present," he said with a wink, before nudging her to the dressing rooms. "It's better than the stuff you brought to my house," he said, as she closed the door and began to get dressed.

"And what's wrong with what I packed?" Regan asked, sticking her head out from behind the door, holding her shirt over her chest.

"Please, t-shirts and jeans? Regan, you're hot, let's flaunt that body of yours," he said, giving her a wink. "Besides, you'll be with Travis in NY, Lord knows that boy has the hots for you."

Regan blushed at Phillips comment. The last time she had seen Travis, he was fifteen, she was thirteen. She had to admit, she had a crush on the boy, but she was his friend. Her, Phillip, Travis, and the twins would hang out all the time. They were inseperable.

Regan quickly walked out of the dressing room and immediately felt uncomfortable. She wasn't used to anything other than jeans, and at the moment, the mini skirt Phillip had given her was showing more skin than she would've liked, as was the very revealing blouse. "Phillip?"

Phillip turned and smiled. "Now, here's what you have to do. First, let your hair down," he said, grabbing the clip that held her messy bun together, and pulling it out of her hair. He played with her hair a bit, until it framed her face perfectly, before he moved on to her clothes. "Now, we're going to have to get you one of these bras," he said, showing Regan his empty hands.

"There's no bra there," she said confused.

Phillip smiled. "Exactly!" He pulled on Regan's skirt, making it go higher, the hem reaching barely below her butt. "Now, that's how you do it!" he said, standing back and admiring his work.

Regan looked at herself in the mirror, raising an eyebrow. Phillip was more into fashion than she ever could be. She let out a sigh, knowing this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Two hours later, after finally convincing Phillip to just buy her some jeans and a few t-shirts, the two were walking down the streets of Paris. "You really out did yourself," Regan said, glancing at the bags in her hand.

Phillip shrugged, looking down at the bags in his own hands. "It's not like I have a girlfriend to spoil," he said with a smirk.

"Spoil? Phillip, I think I have a different pair of jeans for every day of the year," she replied with a wink. "Why don't you have a girlfriend anyway?"

Phillip looked at Regan, his smile fading, before he looked away. "Here, I'll put the bags in the car," he said, grabbing the bags and rushing off.

Regan knew the real reason why he didn't have a girlfriend, but she wanted him to tell her when he felt comfortable. Until then, she would pretend she didn't know anything. She walked back towards the car, stuffing her hands in her pocket, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw the man standing in front of her.

"Excuse me Miss," he said gently, giving her a smile.

Regan could only cringe at his smile. Something about him seemed off, and she could've sworn she had seen him before. Was this the man who had been following her while she was driving to Phillip's? She placed one hand in her back pocket, ready to pull her gun if needed. "Can I help you?" she asked, hoping her voice stayed calm.

The man's smile grew and he let out a content sigh. "You speak English?" Regan nodded, her hand never leaving her pocket. "American, yes?" Regan nodded once more, not wanting him to know who she really was. "I noticed your English is very clear. I'm American as well," he said, clarifying what his previous question implied.

Regan gave a slight nod. She had been born in Italy, but legally she was an American, since she had been born to American parents on an American base. Her father, well adopted father, as well as her mother, had moved from California a few months after Mia had been born, so even though she had grown up in Italy, Regan had grown up speaking English. "I was just wondering if you could help me find something," he said, pointing to the map.

Regan looked at it, and shook her head. "Yeah, you're going to go down this street, then make a left. You can't miss it," she said, pointing to the Eiffel Tower.

The man looked up and nodded, letting out a small chuckle. "Thank you," he said, before walking away.

Regan watched as the man walked away, before she felt Phillip's hand on her shoulder. "Who was that?" he asked, staring at the man walking away.

Regan shrugged. "Some tourist," she said, turning to face her friend. "Ready to go?"

* * *

"So, are you even sure they're going to be up?" Regan asked, watching as Phillip set up his laptop once more.

Phillip looked over his shoulder and smiled. "They're awake," he said, before turning back to his computer.

Regan sat next to Phillip, watching as he typed a few things in, before he turned to face her. "Regan, what you said earlier, about me not having a girlfriend...there's something I want to tell you, but I don't know how you'll take it."

Regan looked up at her friend and smiled. "Phillip, I already know."

Phillip looked at Regan and gave her a small smile. "How did you know?"

"That you're gay?" Phillip nodded. "Um, one, you know a little too much about fashion. Two, Angel had the biggest crush on you, but you never seemed to notice her, but you did seem to take a liking to Alex," she said with a wink. "And, three, not many twelve year old boys like to wear high heels."

Phillip looked at Regan and began to laugh. "All this time you knew?"

Regan nodded. "But don't worry, I didn't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, giving him a small hug, before turning to the laptop. "So, I see the twins are online."

Phillip nodded, calling them on their skype account. When Angel's face appeared on Phillip's screen he began to talk. "Well, well, well, California is up and actually dressed in something other than a bikini," he said with a wink.

Angel glared at Phillip, taking off the giant sunglasses that covered her face, and placing them on top of her head. She tucked a piece of her golden hair behind ear before raising an eyebrow. "If you're just going to make stupid comments about me Phillip, I'm hanging up," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Phillip laughed. "Hey, where's your brother?"

Angel looked at Phillip without moving. "He's around," was all she said.

"Well, go get him, I have someone who wants to talk to the two of you," Phillip said, patting Regan's leg softly.

"If you try to flirt with him again, I swear, his girlfriend will hurt you." Regan looked at Phillip and raised an eyebrow. Obviously the twins knew that Phillip was gay if he had been flirting with Alex. She began to laugh, before pushing Phillip aside.

"Just get your brother," Regan said, scooting in front of the computer so Angel could see her.

"Regan!" Angel screamed, getting closer to the camera. "What are you doing with Phillip?"

Phillip moved closer to Regan, so that he could be seen in the screen as well. "She just loves me more," he said, sticking out his tounge, giving her a hug. "Now go get your brother. We have to talk to you."

Angel looked off to the side, called her brother's name, and moved over. "What?" Alex asked, as he took a seat next to his sister. He looked at the computer and his eyes grew wide. "Regan? What are you doing in France?"

"Hmm, you want the long version, or the short version?"

"Long! Details girl, now!" Angel said, pushing her brother aside.

Regan sighed, before nodding. "So, the base was attacked a week ago, and yes before you ask, everyone is fine. I, uh, I found out that I'm adopted, and so I had someone at the base help me find out who my mother really is. She lives in New York; she was at the base when she had me."

Angel nodded, knowing where Regan was headed. "You need to find her to find out why you were adopted, am I right?"

Regan nodded, before looking at Phillip. "I'm staying with Phillip for now, but I was wondering if-"

"Say no more," Alex said, getting closer to the computer. "Angel and I can get you to the states. You can stay with us, then I'm pretty sure Phillip's already arrainged for you to stay with Travis," he said with a smirk.

Regan rolled her eyes, before nodding. "Yeah, yeah. We'll talk to Travis when I get to California."

Angel pushed her brother out of the way and gave Regan a wide smile. "You'll be in California by the end of next week. Get ready for the big city, Los Angeles baby!"

Regan nodded, before looking over at Phillip. "I think we're going to go to bed, you two have fun at the beach," Phillip said, noticing Alex's swim trunk. He turned off his computer, before turning to Regan. "Let's get you to bed, we only have a few days before I have to ship you out, and I need my Regan time," he said with a wink.

Regan rolled her eyes, before getting out of her chair and following him to the room he was letting her stay in. In less than a week, she would be in the states, one step closer to finding her mother, and finding out why she was really given up for adoption.

* * *

**SOO...what did you think?**

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**I know, this chapter was more of a filler, but it also had some important parts in it. **

**Next: Regan says goodbye to Phillip, and boards the plane headed to California; also, Olivia gets another surprise.**

**But only if you review :)**


End file.
